


50 Days of Fics

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Finnpoe - Freeform, Mace Windu - Freeform, Multi, Obidala, Obitine, Reylo - Freeform, Ventrobi - Freeform, ahsoka and Ani brotp, ani x reader, finn x reader, obikin, poe x reader - Freeform, quinlan and obi brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 32,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: I did 50 days of Fics during quarantine. Some of these are friend pairings, some of these are romantic pairings, the info about it and the prompt will be in the summary in case you don't want to read every one.
Relationships: Obidala - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1

**_Prompt: sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “[person] is [attractive] enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard._ **

_Padmé was out in the garden, setting together the usual bouquet for her Sunday visitor. It hadn’t always been like this. Oh, no, she never used to look forward to this guest, in fact, she used to dread it._

Padmé prided herself on few things since she had come home from the capital for the summer recess, but her garden was one of them. That was why she noticed when some of her buds started going missing. At first, it was just a flower here or there along the edge of her walkway. Then, it was a lily from near her topiary gardens. Sure, she kept the garden open for the public to come through, but that did _not_ mean that they could steal her flowers. When her roses started to vanish, that was the last straw. Originally, she had thought it was an animal, but then she started to notice that her flowers weren’t being chewed through…no, they were being plucked, and the more resilient stems were cut! She had started to detect a pattern. Her bloom burglar seemed to strike on Sundays, and today was Sunday. 

She decided to set a trap for the thief, concealing herself in her old treehouse on the edge of her estate. No one had been up here in ages, and she was hardly small enough to sit in the structure comfortably, but she didn’t care. She was going to get to the bottom of this… for the sake of her flowers and her sanity.

She watched as people passed by her gardens going on their merry way. She had a few false alarms, but before she could even get out of the treehouse, she realized that the people had just stopped to smell the flowers before continuing on.

“Come on…”she whispered to no one in particular. “ _Show yourself._ ”

She waited in the treehouse for hours, eventually deciding to give up. She thought that maybe she had gotten the pattern wrong, maybe it wasn’t Sundays… but then, she saw it. A man was hunched over by her hyacinths with a pocket knife. _Oh, he’s so going to get it._

_“You there!”_ She called out as she scrambled out of the treehouse. “What _exactly_ do you think you’re doing?”

The man straightened, turning to her with wide blue eyes. His hair had fallen into his face when he was bent over trying to steal _her_ flowers. 

“Well?” Padmé challenged.

“N-nothing,” the man stammered.

“Oh? So you _weren’t_ stealing another one of my flowers like you’ve done every Sunday for the past month?” Padmé interrogated with a raised brow.

The man sighed in response, looking down.

“ _Thought so,_ ” Padmé replied smugly. She was about to let him go, knowing that he was caught and probably wouldn’t do it again, but curiosity got the better of her. “Who are you stealing them for anyway?”

“Oh, no one,” the man stammered.

“They can’t be just no one. You’ve literally sacrificed some of my best plants. No one does that unless the person is special,” she shot back.

“Well, I can assure you that I won’t be doing it again,” the man replied, going to leave.

Padmé bent down to pick up the drooping hyacinth, plucking it and holding it out to him. “Nonsense. I want to meet them. I need to make sure they’re worthy of my flowers,” she demanded.

“That’s really not necessary, Senator Amidala,” the man replied, trying to push the flower back to her.

“I believe it is,” she replied, “Now, you clearly know me, but I don’t know you, Mr. Bloom Burglar. What is your given name?”

The man chuckled, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Of course he knew the Senator. Everyone knew her. She had been doing good for their community for the past three terms that she had been elected. However, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell her the real reason he was stealing flowers. He had recently lost his adoptive father, Qui-Gon. He spent hours at the cemetery each Sunday since he died just talking to him. There wasn’t a girl, just a grave. 

“Well, Mr. Kenobi, I demand you take me to her,” Padmé insisted.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“Not a chance,” she smirked.

He sighed. “Fine.” He held out his arm to her, thoughts spinning through his mind. Should he tell her now? He still had a hard time talking about it. If he waited til they got there, that would be too late. He should _never_ have stolen her flowers.

Padmé pointed out various types of flowers as they walked further from her house. “She really lives out in the middle of nowhere?” She remarked, “Although, it must be quiet. The only thing out here is the cemetery.”

Obi-Wan winced. “Yeah. It’s definitely quiet.”

He stopped in front of the cemetery gates and took a deep breath before continuing on. 

Padmé’s brow knitted in confusion. _What kind of woman was he into that met him in a cemetery? Unless_ … she looked at him sideways, taking in the details that she had missed earlier. The dark circles from lack of sleep, the sadness and aimlessness in his stare, how his beard wasn’t as neat as it could be, which his suit hinted at. No one owned a suit that nice if they didn’t take care of himself. She slid her hand down his arm and into his hand, giving it a squeeze. “There is no woman… is there?” she asked sadly.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, coming to a stop in front of a grave. “Just my dad,” he said softly.

Padmé took in the sheer grief on his face before gently placing the hyacinth on the grave. Its bright color was a contrast against the dark granite headstone. “Well, Mr. Jinn, your son has remarkable taste in flowers,” she said softly. “You should be proud.”

Padmé didn’t know why, but something told her to hug the man. She had been fortunate enough to still have both her parents, and she couldn’t fathom what he must be feeling. She held him tight, and the stranger broke in her arms.

Obi-Wan held the Senator close. He hadn’t hugged anyone in so long, and didn’t realize how badly he needed it, even if it was with a stranger.

Padmé rubbed his back, pulling back a bit to look up at him. “Why don’t you come over for tea and tell me all about him?”

He nodded, getting his breathing under control. “I’d like that.”

_He had been coming over weekly since then. Padmé always made sure she was back from the capital in time for his visit. He had become a constant in her life, and she in his. She often found that the thought of seeing him on Sunday was the only thing that could get her through the week, and that Sunday she would tell him that. She placed the bouquet in a vase of water on her front porch for him, knowing that he’d be back after he saw his dad. She usually went with him, but this week he said he needed to go alone. He had told her that he had something important to discuss with his father. Something life changing._


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I hired you to be a stripper at my friend’s bachelorette party and you happen to be the TA for my favorite class.  
> Obikin

Padmé had the biggest grin on her face, “Oh, Ani, you shouldn’t have!”

Anakin tapped the party bus with pride. “Nothing but the best for my queen,” he chuckled. She was getting married in a week and he had completely forgotten to throw her a bachelorette party. As her Man of Honor, it was his duty, which is why they were going out on a Sunday night, the day before his fall classes started. It was the cheapest day he could book a party bus, and it was the only one he could find. Deep down, though, he knew he’d be feeling this tomorrow. He just hoped the hangover wouldn’t be too bad.

“Let’s get this party started!” Padmé exclaimed as she let her group of friends onto the bus. Anyone who saw them would know they were celebrating. Padmé had a crown on, and the rest of the gang wore shirts that said “Handmaiden” on them. 

One by one, they made their way onto the party bus. Anakin chuckled at the gaudiness of it all. The music was thumping loudly, rainbow lights flashed and reflected off a disco-ball in the middle of the bus. At the back of the bus, there was a stripper pole. He had to struggle to contain his laughter when Padmé eyed the pole, turning back to him with a raised brow. He just shrugged.

The bus moved around the corner and a couple of streets away towards their first “destination,” or at least, towards where he had told Padmé they would be going. He had no intention of going there, because his surprise for her would be much better.

At a red light, they heard a knock on the door. The driver shot Anakin a look, and he returned it with a wink. The door opened and in walked a police officer in very tight clothes.

“What is going on in here?” the Officer asked. His face was hidden under the shadow of his hat’s brim and his own neatly kept auburn beard. His eyes could not be seen behind dark reflective glasses.

Padmé looked to Anakin with panic in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Officer, we’re just celebrating my bachelorette party.”

The Officer’s head swiveled as he looked at each and every one of them, his eyebrow quirking when he spotted Anakin, the only man among these women.

“Well, I’m afraid I’ll still have to fine you,” the Officer said matter-of-factly.

Padmé’s brow knitted in confusion. “What for?”

The Officer, Dick McCuff from his name tag, smirked. “For being too sexy,” he replied, ripping off his shirt and swinging it through the air.

“OH MY GOD, ANI GOT ME A STRIPPER!” Padmé exclaimed with realization. The girls all squealed at the sudden exposure of chest. Anakin couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Now, I need a volunteer, which one of you lovely ladies wants to take a walk on the wild side?” Officer McCuff asked as he swung a pair of handcuffs around his finger. “Maybe the bride?” he asked, looking at Padmé with a raised eyebrow.

“I think Ani wants this,” Padmé chuckled.

Anakin’s eyes widened with horror. He did _not_ want to get handcuffed by a _stripper_ … even if this one was very attractive and had a beard that he desperately wanted to know how it felt against his skin. No, he was just here to supervise his best friend so she could live our _her_ wildest fantasies.

“Which of you is Ani?” The officer asked.

Anakin groaned as Padmé shoved him up. “ _That_ would be me.”

Officer McCuff pulled his sunglasses down a bit by the corner to look at him over the rims with a gorgeous pair of cerulean eyes. He looked him up and down with a quirked eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Anakin looked back at Padmé who wore a ridiculous grin on her face. He shrugged, “What the queen says goes.”

“Alright,” McCuff replied, leading Anakin back to the stripper pole. He handcuffed Anakin so that his arms were behind his back, and his back was up against the pole. He winked before starting his routine.

Anakin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the man ripped off his pants to reveal a bright blue speedo. Anakin looked up to the ceiling. _Heaven help him_. 

The man started dancing to the music, rewarded by the hooting and hollering from the rest of the handmaidens who eagerly slipped various bills into the man’s speedo. He slowly turned back to Anakin, moving to grind against him. “Didn’t think I forgot about you, did you?” the man winked over his shoulder. 

“Please just end me,” Anakin groaned, feeling an erection start to strain against his jeans. There was no way that McCuff _didn’t_ feel that.

“Feels like you’d prefer a different kind of finish,” McCuff purred in his ear, leaning back so that his back was flush against Anakin’s chest.

Anakin sucked in a breath. “You… sure know what you’re doing.”

McCuff chuckled, “I’d hope so, otherwise I’d be ripping people off.”

“Officer…McCuff, was it?” Anakin asked.

“Mhm?” McCuff asked, his breath hot on Anakin’s skin. It was torture. 

“I think I’d like-” Anakin started, but he was cut-off by the bus driver.

“Well, ladies and gentleman, we’ve arrived at the first stop on the bar crawl,” they said.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief mixed with a slight twinge of disappointment.

McCuff chuckled, smiling to himself as he released Anakin from the handcuffs. “Seems like you’ve made bail.”

Anakin gently rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had sat as the rest of his friends exited the bus leaving him with the stripper. He smirked as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty, holding it between his middle and forefinger. “This should cover the fine.”

McCuff’s blue eyes widened at the tip.

Anakin chuckled, slipping it into the waistband of the man’s speedo. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” he told him as he walked off the bus.

The rest of Anakin’s night passed by in a blur of bars and booze. It was a wonder he even woke up the next morning, let alone made it into his 8 am class.

He slid into his seat as the professor and his TA walked in.

“Class, welcome to day one of ethics and morals. My name is Professor Windu and I’ll be teaching this class. If you have any questions or need extra help, don’t hesitate to reach out to me or my TA, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Professor Windu stated.

Anakin’s eyes flicked to the smartly dressed TA. Khakis, a button down and a sweater vest. Clearly conservative. Clearly boring. He sighed. His eyes flicked up to look at the man’s face and he almost had a heart attack.

The TA was staring back at him with a slight look of horror. 

Anakin struggled to pay attention for the rest of the class. When they were finally dismissed he casually sidled up to the TA.

“Officer McCuff?” he asked dropping his voice low.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he slapped his hand over Ani’s mouth. “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

“See, most _innocent_ people don’t clamp their hand over another person’s mouth if they don’t know what’s going on,” Ani shot back.

Kenobi sighed. “What do you want? An A? Because I don’t abide by blackmail, but I sincerely like assisting for this class.”

Anakin waved him off. “I don’t want an A unless I’ve earned it.”

“Then what _do_ you want?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

“A date.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m an insomniac who calls my best friend at 3am except I misdial on my landline and I tell you all about my nightmare before letting you talk and now I’m mortified but you don’t hang up  
> REYLO

_Ben had a nightmare._ Strange _, he thought. It had been a while since he had one of those. Especially since he had learned how to deal with them. He sat up in bed for a moment, looking over at the sleeping figure next to him. He crawled over in bed towards her, pulling her close to rest his chin in the crook of her neck. He could feel sleep drawing him back in, preparing to fall asleep with ease, but it hadn’t always been like this._

Ben woke up with a gasp. He had had the same dream again. He was getting tired of this. It had been the same thing for weeks, and his body was growing fatigued. His dark circles were so deep he was worried they would become permanent. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed, placing his head in his hands. He was _so_ tired, but he could not sleep. He blindly reached for his side table feeling along for his phone. He pressed the home button, illuminating the screen. His eyes blinked hard at the sudden harsh brightness in his face.

 _3 am_. Like clockwork. He sighed as his phone died in his hand. He had forgotten to charge it again. He picked himself up and went over to his home phone, plugging in his friend’s phone number. He barely waited for Hux to pick up before starting in.

“Hey, Hux. It’s me again. I know you’re probably tired of hearing from me, but you said I could call you when it happened. I’m sorry for calling from the landline, but my phone died and I really needed to talk to you. This nightmare is really getting to me. I don’t know why, but I just keep having the dream about my mom dying in a car crash and all I can do is watch. I know you’ve told me to call her, but we both know she doesn’t want to talk to me. She hasn’t wanted to hear from me since she dropped me off at rehab. You remember how disappointed she looked. I don’t think I can face that again. Not after doing so well,” Ben sighed. “I know you probably think I’m not doing well since I haven’t been sleeping, but the fact that I haven’t tried to do any of my old habits to sleep should show how much progress I’m making, don’t you think?”

Ben heard silence on the other end. “Hux?”

“I think you may have misdialed your friends number,” a tired woman said on the other end.

Ben wanted to die. “I am so sorry, I usually call my friend on my cell phone, and its on speed dial so I just press a button,” Ben rambled.

“It’s okay,” she replied, “I must admit, I’m surprised people still have landlines.”

Ben shrugged slightly, leaning his back against the wall. “I’m old fashioned.”

“So… how long have you been having this nightmare?” she asked softly.

“Probably two weeks now,” Ben sighed. “I can never go to sleep afterwards.”

“If you always wake up around now, you must be exhausted,” she said sympathetically. “Have you tried to do anything to go back to sleep?”

“I’ve tried reading, yoga, meditation,” Ben replied, holding the phone to his neck with his head while he counted off on his fingers. “Nothing’s helped.”

“You poor thing,” she whispered.

“It’s okay. I should probably let you go, though. I’m sorry for bothering you,” Ben replied.

“Wait,” she said. “Mind if I try something?”

“Sure,” Ben chuckled. “I’m up for anything.”

“Okay, get back in your bed, but put the phone on speaker,” she replied.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ben smirked as he went back to his room and did what she told him to.

“Rey.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Rey,” she said, but for some reason Ben knew she was smiling.

“Ben.”

“Well, Ben, are you in bed?”

“Yes, Rey. Now what?” he asked.

“Close your eyes. What do you see?”

Ben raised his eyebrows at her question. “Nothing. What _should_ I be seeing?”

“A blank canvas. We’re going to build your happy place.”

“Okay…” Ben said dubiously.

“Just trust me.”

“Alright.”

“First of all, I want you to think of a control room. There’s a lot of monitors and buttons, and there’s a door in the back. Next to the door is a big switch, the kind with a lever that you have to pull. That room’s your brain. It’s where all your worries are kept. And that lever in the back, do you see it?”

Ben smiled, seeing it in his mind’s eye. “Yes.”

“That’s the emergency shut off switch. Go pull it.”

“But wouldn’t that shut me down?”

“Not exactly. Think of it like shutting down the thought factory so you can go home for the day. Just go pull it.”

“Okay,” he chuckled. “Now what?”

“Now you go out the door. What do you see outside?”

Ben smiled, deciding to play along. “I see a clearing in the woods. There’s a little blue cottage next to a bubbling creek.”

He pictured it vividly, there was a clothes line attached to a tree, his shirts billowed in the breeze. There was smoke coming out of the chimney in the cottage, and he knew, he just _knew_ , that inside the cottage there was a library with a big comfy chair for him to read in.

“Welcome to your happy place,” Rey said. “Tell me about it.”

And so he did. He rambled on for hours, telling her about the minute details of this space she had helped him create. He relaxed into it. She asked him questions about it in interest, and he responded to every one of them… until he didn’t.

“Ben?” Rey called softly. She got no response. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” she murmured. “Sleep well.”

_Ben woke the next morning with Rey in his arms._

_“You had a nightmare again last night,” she murmured, rubbing her hand down his arm gently. “Why didn’t you wake me properly? We could’ve talked about your happy place until you fell asleep like we used to do.”_

_Ben kissed her cheek. “It didn’t take long to fall back asleep. Besides, I haven’t had to go back to the cottage in a while.”_

_Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But you had a nightmare. What did you do instead?”_

_He held her tightly for a moment, “This.”_

_“And that worked?” Rey giggled._

_“Of course. This happy place is much better than anything I could’ve dreamed.”_


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My family moves in the middle of my senior year of high school and now I’m the first real threat to you for valedictorian and you make it very clear that you’re going to do anything to win but I haven’t worked this hard to lose it all now.
> 
> OBIDALA

_“Alright class of 2020, turn those tassels!” Padmé exclaimed as she looked out at the sea of her classmates from the stage. Her face beamed with pride as she took her hat and threw it into the air. Her eyes locked with her Salutatorian and they shared a smile. It hadn’t always been like this._

Padmé groaned as she looked at the listings outside the principal’s office. She checked it every Monday without fail to see if the listings had changed. She was still in first place. _Good_ , she thought. Her eyes trailed the list. _Well, that’s interesting.._. the new kid had been steadily climbing the ranks since he got there. 

At first, she hadn’t thought much of it. Surely it was too late for him to be a threat. She had been working her entire life for the title of Valedictorian. She had been getting A’s since grade school. Her 8th grade year book listed her as “Most Likely to Succeed,” and _Maker as her witness_ , she was going to. But this boy… this once _insignificant_ boy was now closing in. He had started at the bottom, and now two months into his arrival he was already in the top ten and closing in fast. The rest of her classmates weren’t close enough to her GPA to be much of a threat, not with the straight A’s she’d been getting in all her AP classes. Sure, she’d taken them because she had wanted to, but the fact that they were weighted more and boosted her GPA was a nice bonus. 

No, if this boy had risen so fast, he was a threat, _an unknown threat_ , but a threat all the same. She’d have to have a little talk with him.

Padmé found him in the library, his brown glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. His sweater was rolled up to his elbows, and he looked like he was engrossed in whatever book he was reading.

_Not for long,_ she thought. She gracefully slid into the seat across from him and cleared her throat.

“Hello there,” the boy replied, looking up at her through bangs that had flopped onto his face. His head was propped up by his hand.

“Kenobi,” Padmé replied. “I’m going to need you to cease and desist.”

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan asked, his brow crinkled in confusion.

“You heard me,” Padmé responded. “I haven’t worked twelve years to get where I am now, just to have some nobody show up out of nowhere my senior year and steal the title of valedictorian from under my nose. I won’t stand for it.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in indignation. “No.”

“No?” 

“ _No_ ,” Obi-Wan shot back. “I left my school, losing my title to get thrown into a new school halfway through my senior year. Everyone else has friends, they know their place. By the time I figure out what mine is, we’ll be graduating. My grades are the only thing I can control. They’re the only thing I have.”

“You can’t be serious,” Padmé deadpanned.

“Oh, _darling_ , but I am.” He flipped his book close, holding it to his chest as he got up. “May the best man win.” 

Padmé scoffed as he walked away from her. “ _Oh, it’s on_!”

“Shhh!” the library said, shooting her a look.

The next few months past by in a blur of exams and papers. She stood in front of the list on yet another Monday. This time, she didn’t feel satisfaction. She felt despair. Kenobi had made it to second place, and he was only a few decimal points off from her GPA. She would lose. She felt herself deflate as Kenobi came over to look at the list.

“I’m coming for you, Senator,” Kenobi joked. Padmé had earned the nickname due to her shrewd politics. She had been class President for the past three years, but gave it up to focus on her grades, choosing instead to run as class representative to the school council.

“Not today, Kenobi,” she sighed, heading off towards her locker. She had given up so much her senior year to focus on her studies. _Trim the fat_ , she had told herself. More like _trim the fun_. At the time it had seemed worth it, because she’d have that title. She’d have earned it. Colleges would want her, and she could move on, leaving high school in the rear-view mirror. But now? Now with only a few weeks left of the school year, she would have nothing to show for it. Her senior year would have been a waste.

Obi-Wan looked over at the list, and then over at Padmé. Her usually take-on-the-world posture was gone. She looked so small… and alone, he realized. Everyone else came into school on Monday morning and went straight to the cafeteria to talk to their friends about what they’d gotten up to that weekend, but not Padmé. Padmé went straight for the list. It was almost like… she hadn’t done anything exciting… or worse… she didn’t have any friends. Sure, he’d seen her talking to people in class about various things, but she always went home alone. 

Obi-Wan groaned. He was such an idiot. Sure, he’d come late into the year, but he’d still had made friends. He’d balanced being able to have friends and getting grades, but Padmé was so one-track when it came to wanting to be Valedictorian, that she must’ve stopped caring about everything else. It wasn’t too late, though. There were still some events of senior year he could salvage for her, like prom.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan said softly as he came to stop at her locker. He couldn’t see her face behind the door, but he could hear her sniffling.

“What? Come to gloat some more?” Padmé bit out.

“Actually, no,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Padmé closed the door to her locker and looked at him. Her eyes were red. “What do you want, Obi-Wan?”

“Will you go to prom with me?” He asked with a hopeful smile. 

“Are you asking me out of pity?” She shot back.

“No, I’m asking you because I don’t have a date yet,” Obi-Wan replied. But, it was partly pity.

“Fine,” she sighed. “Pick me up Friday at seven,” she said before walking away.

Obi-Wan leaned against the locker slack-jawed. Had that really just happened? Did he just ask his nemesis to prom? And worse, was he actually looking _forward_ to it? His heart skipped a beat.

The week went by fast and Obi-Wan found himself fidgeting on Padmé’s front porch, mentally debating on whether or not to ring the bell. The corsage in his hand matched his tie, but he was worried if it would be up to her standards. His eyes squinted in confusion. Since when did he care about what she thought? He shook his head, deciding to ring the bell before he talked himself out of it.

“Padmé, honey, your date is here!” Her mother yelled as he waited for her in the foyer. 

He heard footsteps, heels on wood, as she scurried towards the stairs. 

“Coming, mother!” she exclaimed as she went to rush down the stairs.

However, she slowed as she saw him. She thought he looked handsome in his suit, his eyes matching the color of his tie, making them seem impossibly brighter. He had left his glasses at home, swapping them for contacts. He hadn’t wanted to ruin her photos with the glare. He had even shaved the usual stubble he had been trying to grow into a beard. Padmé’s voice caught in her throat at the sight and butterflies entered her stomach.

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. He went over to take her hand, placing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. 

“Darling, you look stunning,” he said as he righted himself, and he meant every word. She was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder gown that billowed out from her waist like water cascading down a cliff. Her hair was an array of curls, pulled back out of her face. Oh, how he wanted to know what they felt like in his hands. He pulled out the corsage and slid it up her wrist before meeting her eyes. 

She could drown in the depths of his eyes. She didn’t think she could ever see him as anything but an usurper, but here he was, making her heart skip a beat against her permission. 

“Shall we?” Obi-Wan asked, offering her his arm. She slipped her hand through it, and they were off.

It was the best night of her life. He made her laugh like no one ever had, and she could actually have an intelligent conversation with him. It almost made her forget about the rankings. _Almost_. As they danced to a particularly slow song, she started to slip back into her head, wondering what she could possibly do to boost her grade.

“Darling, I’ve lost you,” Obi-Wan said softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan,” she said, breaking herself from her reverie.

“Is it about the ranking?” he murmured.

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. “I just… I’ve worked _so_ hard.” She quickly added, “Not that you haven’t.” 

“But, you’ve given up so much for it, right?” Obi-Wan sighed, “Just for some nobody to take it from under your nose.”

“You’re making it hard to hate you,” she replied with a small smile.

“Is that so?” He raised a brow.

“You’re not a nobody,” she whispered. “Not anymore.”

“Oh? And what am I to you?” He asked, spinning her out before holding her against him.

She tilted her head to look up at him. “My equal,” she sighed, “And if I had to lose to someone, I’m okay that it’s you.”

“Oh, you’re not going to lose to anyone,” he said with a small knowing smile.

She scrunched her nose, trying to think of what he could mean by that. They hadn’t had anything this week that could change the grades that much except their pop quiz in physics. Her eyes widened in realization. “You didn’t!”

“Didn’t what?” Obi-Wan smirked, “Didn’t throw a pop quiz so that a woman I admire could achieve her dreams? Definitely not. I answered that to the best of my ability. However, I didn’t study for the subject this week like I normally would have. Therefore, I didn’t throw anything. I just wasn’t as prepared.”

Padmé bit her lip. “But you wanted that.”

“Well, this week I came to the conclusion that there was something else that I want more,” he smiled as he turned her in his arms so that they were facing each other. He gently cupped her face, using his thumb to move an errant curl from her cheek.

“What’s that?” She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. She subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“ _You_ ,” Obi-Wan whispered, closing the gap between them to kiss her. He meant it. He had competed with her these last few months, and her drive always impressed him. She became someone he admired and respected. 

Padmé’s eyes gently fluttered closed as she fell into the kiss. Her hands slid up to wrap around his neck. She had a big smile on her face as he pulled away at the behest of a chaperone who had cleared their throat at the public display of affection. Padmé rested her head back onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder, dancing the rest of the night away in his arms.

_The celebration died down and the crowd started to disperse. Padmé bent down to pick up her cap that had landed in the grass nearby._

_“You got what you wanted,” Obi-Wan replied as he came up and hugged her from behind._

_“And more,” she teased._

_“Oh? And more?” Obi-Wan chuckled as he picked her up and spun her around._

_“Obi!” She laughed as her surroundings blurred. “Put me down!”_

_Obi-Wan slowed down, holding onto her as she slid down his chest til her feet touched solid ground._

_“What about you?” She asked, breathless. “Did you get what you wanted?”_

_Obi-Wan smiled down at her, cupping her cheek. “And more, darling,” he replied softly. “So much more.”_


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I organize a petition to get you, the ceo, to live off of my wage for three months and since it’s getting media attention, your PR manager suggests you accept the challenge and you keep coming into my department to ask me how to do things.
> 
> Cody and Obi-Wan Friendship

Obi-Wan sighed. He was sick and tired of those Jedi pretending that they were expendable. Sure, they had been raised to be fighters, but they were people too… And people couldn’t live like this. Certainly not on this wage. He barely had enough money to buy parts to fix his blaster. With the war going on? _This simply would not do._

Obi-Wan stabbed at the food on his plate as he listened to the rest of his squad members grumble.

“I can’t even afford to fix my uniform,” one said.

“My blanket was eaten by some beast on Hoth and now I can’t buy a new one,” another replied.

Obi-Wan slammed his fist against the table, causing the rest of the trays around him to shake. “That does it. We can’t just sit here and try to live like this. We risk more than the Jedi do. They swing around their fancy swords to deflect the blaster bolts, but what can we do? Nothing, that’s what. We just get taken out one by one,” Obi-Wan said, his voice taking on an edge of steel. “Well, something’s got to change.”

“What should we do?” someone asked.

“We’ll make the Jedi live off our wages for one month, the length of the upcoming campaign. During that time they’ll have to dress like us and only use our weapons,” Obi-Wan declared, pulling out a data pad. He started typing up the petition before passing it around. “Who’s going to sign?”

A cheer went up among the men as they lined up to sign. Obi-Wan allowed himself a satisfied smile. _They wouldn’t be able to say no to this._

 _Co_ dy had just returned to the temple from his latest mission when Master Yoda found him. “Master Yoda, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Assigned to a new squad, you are, but trouble in this squad, there is. Reached the holonet, it has. Do something, _you_ must,” Yoda informed him as he hobbled along with his cane.

Cody opened up his comm to check the holonet, and sure enough, there was a story breaking about how his new men had created a petition. “Well, what do you expect me to do? I could track down the journalist who wrote the story.”

“Hmmmm…Live like a clone, you should,” Yoda said, a weird glint in his eye. 

“You can’t be serious,” Cody deadpanned. “I’m their general. I shouldn’t just give into their demands. That’s not what we’re doing with the Separatists.”

“No, but enemies, these are not. Your friends, they should be. Get to know them, you should.”

Cody sighed, looking to see who was responsible for this tomfoolery. “Kenobi,” Cody grumbled. “I accept the challenge.”

How hard could it be? With his extrasensory skills as a Jedi, being a trooper for a campaign should be a piece of cake.

It was _not_ a piece of cake. Cody found himself struggling throughout the first two days of the campaign. The helmet blocked his peripheral, and due to the rocky terrain, his boots were already falling apart. He couldn’t afford to get new ones with the salary he had agreed to take. He limped into camp, blisters on his feet.

“General, you seem worse for wear,” Obi-Wan said, a slight smirk on his face.

“It’s…harder than a thought,” He frowned. He struggled with whether or not to ask the next question, but his feet were killing him. “How do you deal with the boots?”

Obi-Wan went about teaching him how the troopers had taken to wrapping their feet in bacta bandages before putting them on if they knew it was going to be a rocky terrain. “If you need anything else, just ask.”

“Thank you…soldier,” Cody nodded. 

He hobbled away towards his tent, but soon found himself relying heavily on the soldier for advice to get him through the weeks of the campaign. His money was stretched thin. He was having a rough go of it. His uniform was battered, and in most places, broken. He was looking forward to get his lightsaber back. His blaster had jammed on him more times than he would have liked to admit due to the constant use. There were so many times where he almost died, if not for that one soldier who always seemed to have his back.

Eventually, they were on the command ship heading home.

“Soldier, I wanted to commend you for all the help out in the field,” Cody told him after he had changed back into his Jedi robes.

“Just doing my job, Sir,” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“What is your name?”

“Everyone calls me Obi-Wan,” he replied with a knowing smile.

“ _You_ ,” Cody said, realization hitting him hard. “You’re the whole reason I had to do this!”

Obi-Wan got a smug look on his face. “Yes, well I hope you learned something from it!”

Cody sighed, conceding. “I did, soldier. When we get back to Coruscant, I’ll be having a word with the Council about a potential Senate proposal.”

“Glad to hear it,” Obi-Wan smiled as he turned to walk away. “Welcome to the squad. You’re officially one of us now.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re on a date with this awful, awful person who keeps getting under my skin because my friend and I have been eavesdropping all night and your date says something that makes me snap … I thought it was a first date, not a three year relationship
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan could feel his blood boil. He and his roommate Cody had just wanted to try out this new Italian restaurant, and instead they got a front row seat to this tool of a man berating this girl on their first date. So far he had ordered for her before she could even open her mouth, had criticized her for wearing too revealing of a shirt in public, and completely dismissed everything she said if it didn’t pertain to him or if he didn’t agree to it.

“I’ve got to do something,” Obi-Wan murmured to Cody.

“Sir, I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cody sighed.

“You’ve heard him all night,” Obi-Wan shot back. “You really think I should do nothing?”

“I never said that,” Cody replied with a pointed look. “I just think it’s not a good idea, and you know how I feel about bad ideas…”

Obi-Wan tapped his nose. “You _love_ them.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Cody smirked, raising his glass before a silence settled over their table so that they could listen to the couple next to them.

“Well, this place bites. Let’s get out of here. _We can go back to my place_ ,” The man purred. Obi-Wan felt like he was going to taste his pasta again.

“You know I can’t. I have work tomorrow, and I have to get up early. You live in the opposite direction,” the woman sighed as she slid out of their booth.

“ _Hey_ ,” the man said, grabbing her arm. “Don’t be like that.”

Obi-Wan had had enough. “Unhand her,” he said, sliding out of his booth to square up with the man. The other man was taller, but he didn’t back down. He _had_ to help this woman. 

“And who do you think _you_ are?” the man shot back.

“A concerned bystander. You’ve been rude to this woman all night, and you’ve shut down everything she’s said or wanted to do. I can’t abide by it any longer,” Obi-Wan huffed. He poked the man hard in the chest. 

The man looked at him incredulously, but Obi-Wan didn’t care. He looked around the towering man. “Madame, are you okay?”

She looked up at him with big eyes, but something shifted in her demeanor. She yanked her hand out of the man’s grasp. “You know what? He’s _right_.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” the man asked, turning to look at her.

“Clovis, you have never listened to a single one of my wishes for the past three years. I put up with it, because we work well together, but I’m _tired_. I’m tired of having you praise me at work, but make me feel worthless when its just us. I’ve _earned_ my spot at the Senate, same as you, and I am _done_. This man saw in one night what I’ve been trying to ignore for three years. You don’t deserve me,” she hissed, picking up her purse and storming out of the restaurant. 

The man, Clovis, stood there dumbfounded for a moment. “Well, fine! I’m too good for you anyway,” he called out after her. He knocked Obi-Wan in the shoulder on his way past in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan looked down at Cody.

“Go,” Cody sighed. “But, you’re picking up the tv bill this month.”

Obi-Wan gave his friend a smile before running after the woman. “Madame, wait!”

The woman paused at the end of the sidewalk. As Obi-Wan approached, he could hear her crying.

“Madame,” he said softly, “Are you okay? I’m sorry for ruining your evening. I genuinely thought it was a first date gone wrong.”

The woman turned to look at him, swiping a tear from her eye. “These aren’t from sadness. They’re from relief. You gave me the strength to do what I couldn’t do for three years,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “I should be thanking you. I was so stupid, hoping that he’d change. I should’ve known better. I just feel like I’ve wasted three years of my life being with someone who makes me…” she trailed off trying to find the right word.

“Miserable?” Obi-Wan offered.

“Yes! _Yes_ ,”She sighed. She looked him up and down with an appreciative look on her face. “Where were you three years ago?”

Obi-Wan smiled, looking into her eyes. “Better late than never, darling.”

“I suppose so,” she smiled. “And, what is my hero’s name?”

“Obi-Wan,” He replied, offering her his hand.

“Padmé,” she said, putting her hand in his. 

He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles. “Well, Miss Padmé, may I buy you a drink?”

“You may.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you caught me doing something a few weeks ago but didn’t report me and now you’re trying to blackmail me into secretly tutoring you even though you and your friends have always been assholes, no I don’t ‘owe’ you
> 
> ANIDALA

Padmé had never been more mortified when Anakin had caught her making out with Obi-Wan under the bleachers before her politics class. They couldn’t be open about their relationship due to the rules of his fraternity, and Padmé didn’t want to worry about Obi-Wan ending up homeless his junior year because of her, especially if they weren’t that serious yet. Thankfully, Anakin hadn’t said anything. He just shot her an amused look and she thought that was it.

Boy was she wrong. Ever since then, he had been waiting for her outside their politics class, always leaning smugly against the opposite wall. _Oh she couldn’t_ stand _him._

“Senator Amidala,” Anakin purred. 

She stiffened. Only her sorority sisters and those close to her could call her that. He hadn’t earned the right. “ _Skywalker_ ,” she grumbled as she moved to pass him by, their usual dance.

He reached out and caught her arm. This was new. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Unhand me.”

He didn’t, instead he just gently dragged her down an empty hallway.

“Skywalker, what do you want?” Padmé sighed.

“You’re going to tutor me,” Anakin told her.

“And why, pray tell, would I do that?” Padmé replied. 

“Because if you don’t your _friend_ may be homeless,” Anakin hissed.

Her eyes widened, “You really think that blackmailing me will get you what you want? You and your friends have been nothing but rude to me and my sisters since pledge week. Why would I _ever_ help you?”

She finally recovered enough to pull her arm free and began to walk away.

“You owe me, sweetheart,” Anakin called out after her.

“I don’t ‘ _owe_ ’ you. I shouldn’t have to ‘ _owe_ ’ you for being a decent person,” Padmé hissed, rounding on him. “But you know what? _Fine_. If it’ll get you off my back and stop this little song and dance routine of you harassing me after class then I’ll do it. Thursday in the library. Six pm. If you’re late, _I leave_.”

Anakin blinked. He hadn’t expected that to work, or for her to be this angry. His demeanor swiftly flipped. “Yes, ma’am. Six pm Thursday on the dot. I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Padmé blinked.

“Good,” Anakin smiled.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my friend was coming onto you but you were clearly not comfortable so I tell them that I called dibs before they came in and they walk away and you slap me because you’re not a thing someone can call ‘dibs’ on but really, I said that so they’d move on because they’re kind of an ass 
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan had returned from the restroom to find Anakin leering at this beautiful woman at the bar. He was about to walk over, but decided to observe for a moment instead. He walked over to their other friends and slid into the booth.

“So, I see Anakin has arrived and he’s already on the prowl,” Obi-Wan commented.

“Yeah. Poor thing didn’t know what hit her, and he _definitely_ can’t read the signs,” Rex replied. 

Obi-Wan sighed, “He should know better by now. I’m going to go save her. If he asks, I called dibs before he got here.”

“Alright. We’ll cover for you,” Cody added.

Obi-Wan nodded, sliding out of the booth. He made his way over to Anakin, interrupting him mid sentence and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Anakin, a word, please.”

Anakin winked at the woman before turning around to have a semi private conversation with Obi-Wan. Little did they know that she could hear everything.

“I know you got here while I was gone from the table, so I hate to inform you that I had called ‘dibs’ before you even arrived,” Obi-Wan said calmly.

Anakin’s face displayed a momentary look of shock which dislodged his usual smug smirk. This wasn’t like Obi-Wan, he _never_ called dibs, which was why he gave him a conceding nod. “All yours, buddy,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder before returning to the table.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief that was short lived.

The woman behind him loudly cleared her throat. 

Obi-Wan sheepishly turned to face her, promptly receiving a slap across his bearded jaw. Some would think the beard would have cushioned the slap, but they would be wrong. _It stung_.

“I am not some object you can just call ‘dibs’ on!” The woman told him in outrage. “Not to mention, the whole concept of ‘dibs’ is childish.”

Obi-Wan gently massaged his jaw. “Darling, I wasn’t actually calling ‘dibs,’” he hissed. “I was just trying to get him to leave. I know how Anakin works, and he knows how _I_ work. If I said anything else, it wouldn’t have worked. I’ve been watching how uncomfortable you were from across the bar, and I had to step in.”

“Oh…” She trailed off. “Your friend is an ass, so I guess I owe you some thanks for stepping in. Although, I can take care of myself.”

Obi-Wan gestured to where she slapped him. “So I’ve gathered.”

The woman blushed. “I’m sorry. Let me buy you a drink,” she said as she sat on the bar stool. She gently patted the seat next to her.

“Shouldn’t I be buying _you_ the drink, my dear?” Obi-Wan smirked, sitting down.

“It’s the 21st century. A woman can buy a man a drink. Especially if he saves her from an insufferable ass,” she deadpanned, “Besides, you’ll have to stay here a little bit anyway, you know, to keep up the charade.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at her, “We could sit in silence if you want. They’d only see our backs from here anyway.”

“No, I want to know more about my hero,” she smiled. “Starting with his name.”

 _Oh, she was smooth._

“Obi-Wan,” he chuckled, offering her his hand.

“Padmé,” she nodded as she took it, giving it a firm shake. 

She ordered them drinks and they talked about anything and everything for hours, long past when his friends left. Finally the bartender announced that it was last call and they shared a look.

“Do you think we kept up the charade?” Padmé asked with a bemused smile on her face.

“That depends on how we end this,” Obi-Wan said plainly.

“Oh?” She chuckled. “And how would the charade continue?”

“Well, Darling, normally you would give me your number so that I can take you on a proper date,”Obi-Wan said, leaning in to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear.

She closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. “If it helps the charade… then I guess I must,” she purred. She took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number down on the bar napkin. 

“Tomorrow, eight pm, text me and I’ll send you my address,” she murmured, placing her hand on his arm.

“As you wish,” he smiled. “Shall I escort you to your car?”

“I’d like that.”

They made their way to her vehicle, pausing outside it.

“Well, goodnight, Miss Padmé,” Obi-Wan said with a curt nod before turning to walk away.

She reached out to stop him and turned him back towards her. “Wait!”

She quickly eased up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. She had planned on it being a quick, chaste kiss, but their bodies had other plans. Her hands slid up to cradle his face. His arms encircled her to pull her close, lifting her off the ground slightly. 

Obi-Wan pulled back to catch his breath, gently placing her back on the ground. His forehead leaned down to rest against hers.

“Goodnight, Miss Padmé,” he murmured, kissing her forehead . 

“Goodnight, Obi-Wan,” she replied as she pulled away and got into her car.

Obi-Wan watched her drive off, pulling the napkin with her number out of her pocket. He was suddenly very glad that he had never invoked the ancient bro code rule of dibs before.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:I bought a house three months ago but I’m finally moving in and discover you’ve been squatting because you’re homeless
> 
> Finn/Rey/Poe Friendship

Poe and Finn arrived at Poe’s new house. 

“Hey, man, thanks again for helping me move,” Poe told his friend as he closed the door to the moving van.

“No problem. You’d do the same for me, brother,” Finn smiled. It was true. Poe and Finn were always there for each other. Two peas in one platonic pod.

Poe looked up at the new house. He had bought it three months ago, but he had been sent away on a military campaign and hadn’t been able to move in. Finn had offered to do it for him, but this was something Poe wanted to do himself. They made their way to the front door and exchanged a look. The door was open, but propped closed by a brick. 

“That’s unsettling,” Finn commented.

Poe’s years of military training kicked in. 

“Get behind me,” he told Finn as he took out his pocket knife. He quietly nudged the door jam with his toe until he could open the door. He cautiously opened the door, finding leaves strewn across the room. He sighed. Those would have to be cleaned up later. He continued to sweep the house, stopping when he heard a sound coming from up the stairs. 

“Do you think it’s an animal?” Finn whispered.

“Animals don’t care about keeping the door closed,” Poe shot back.

“What if it’s a smart animal?” Finn asked.

Poe turned to look at him. “Are you picturing, like, Yogi the bear in my house?”

Finn shrugged, “I don’t know. I live in an apartment. I don’t have to worry about things in my house that often.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to own something,” Poe replied.

“We’ve been over this, I’m proud of you for buying a house. It’s a step towards adulthood, and it gives you something permanent to come home to,” Finn said.

They were arguing so much that they hadn’t noticed a woman slowly creeping down the stairs with a bat. “Stop where you stand, or you get a club to the head,” she warned.

Poe stiffened, turning towards the woman. “Doll, put the bat down.”

“I’m defending my home,” she retorted.

“No, _I’m_ defending _my_ home. _You_ are threatening a home owner,” Poe said pointedly.

The woman’s eyes widened. “You live here? It’s been empty for months.”

“I’ve been on tour,” he replied before catching himself. He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you. You should be explaining yourself to me!” 

Finn pointed at the stairs. “Have a seat.”

The woman sighed, but sat.

“Let’s start with your name,” Finn told her.

“Rey.”

“Alright, Rey, what exactly are you doing in my house?” Poe questioned.

“It was March and there was snow outside. The police were patrolling the park I usually sleep in, and I walked by this house and saw that the door to the basement was open. There wasn’t any furniture in the house so I thought it was abandoned,” she explained. “If I had known it was someone’s house I would never have done it.”

“You’re homeless,” Finn stated sadly.

Rey nodded. Poe ran a hand down his jaw.

“And you’ve been here ever since?” he asked. 

“Yes. I’ll leave now though,” she replied, getting up from the stairs. “Let me just get my things and I’ll go.”

“No.”

“No?” Rey asked in confusion.

“You need a place to stay, and Finn has always told me that this house is too big for one person. Not to mention, it would be nice to have someone take care of my house while I’m deployed,” Poe nodded, mentally figuring out the logistics. “You can stay.”

Rey blinked. She hadn’t been expecting this level of kindness. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, just grab a box and help us unpack,” Poe smiled.

“Damn, Dameron, are you sure about this?” Finn whispered as they watched Rey grab a box from the van.

“100 percent? No, but I have a good feeling about this,” he said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: we make contact before trying to steal the last seat on the subway/bus/train and I end up in your lap and fuck you, I’m going to stay here because I’ve had a really long day and this seat was mine
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall while he waited for the subway. He heard the woman next to him let out a heavy sigh. _Sounds like someone had had a long day._

“It sounds like _you’ve_ got the weight of the world on your shoulders,” he chuckled.

She looked over at him with a dry smile. “Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

“Care to enlighten me?” Obi-Wan asked. She seemed like she needed the release, but the subway arrived before she could respond. With an apologetic shrug, Obi-Wan went towards the train. 

It was a full train, and Obi-Wan was scanning for a seat. He saw the last open spot towards the back of the train at the same time that the woman he had been waiting on the platform with did. He knew he was being childish, but he ran. That seat was going to be his. What he didn’t count on was her running after him. He slid into the seat with moments to spare, barely getting settled when the woman crashed down in his lap.

She looked down at him, irate. _Oh, he knew he was in for it._

“ _Seriously_?” She snapped. “We _just_ had a discussion, albeit brief, on how I’ve had a long day and you _still_ took the last seat?”

Obi-Wan felt a little guilty, but he didn’t want her to know that. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t realize you expected special treatment.”

She scowled. “You know what? Normally I would have some shred of dignity and I would let you have the seat, but _fuck you_. I’m going to stay right here. We both know that seat was _mine_.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “By all means, stay. I’m sure I’ll regain feeling in my legs on the walk home.”

The woman sighed, rubbing her temples. “Look, I don’t usually do this. I just…”

“You had a long day,” Obi-Wan finished for her. The subway hit a bit of a bump in the tracks and he enclosed his arms around her waist on instinct to keep her from falling. “Want to talk about it, Miss-?”

“Padmé,” she supplied. “My name is Padmé.”

His eyebrow raised. He’d only heard of one person with that name. “You mean… _you’re_ District Attorney Padmé Amidala?”

“The one and only,” she replied with a mocking hand flourish. 

Obi-Wan ran one of his hands through his hair. He had one of the most powerful women in the state in his lap. 

“And what name does my throne go by?” she smirked.

“Obi-Wan,” he told her.

“Well, _Obi-Wan_ , let’s just say I’ve had a rough couple of cases on my docket for today,” she chuckled grimly.

They chatted pleasantly the rest of the ride before Padmé got up to leave. “Well… thank you for your service,” she chuckled.

“Any time, darling,” Obi-Wan smiled, walking out onto the platform with her.

She moved to leave, but paused. She rooted through her purse for a business card before handing it to him. “Call me.”

“If I have any legal trouble?” He smirked.

“More like… in case you want to be sat on again,” she winked before walking away.

Obi-Wan stared after her, slack-jawed.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we had one-night stands with roommates and sneak out of the house at the same time
> 
> Lando and Han Friendship

Han woke up next to the girl from the night before. She was still sleeping. _Good_ , he smirked. Last night was good, but he wasn’t looking for anything permanent right now. He gingerly slipped his arm out from underneath her, lowering her back to the pillow. Then, he tentatively snuck out of the bed towards the door to her room. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with another man who looked to be sneaking out of the room directly across the hall.

Han pointed at the other man, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The other man returned the gesture. Han shrugged smugly.

The other man nodded towards door of the apartment. Han nodded conspiratorially. The two of them hastily made their way across the apartment before pausing at the sound of someone stirring. They shared a look of panic before breaking out into a sprint to the door. They scrambled, unlocking the door and fighting to get through it before the inhabitants came out of their room. Only once the door was closed behind them, did Han finally breathe.

“Well, that was close,” Han sighed.

“Yeah,” the other man snickered, offering him his hand. “Lando Calrissian.”

“Han Solo,” Han replied as he shook the man’s hand. “Do you make it a habit of sneaking out of one-night stands?”

Lando gave him a look, “Do you?”

The two shared a knowing smile. “Coffee?”

“Sure.”


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: our mutual friend has been talking us up to the other and when we finally meet, we have to tell them that we’ve been in a feud for the last six years (and I can’t stop thinking of all the nice things our friend has said about you)
> 
> OBITINE

Satine waited at the bar that New Year’s Eve. She was waiting for her friend Padmé to introduce her to this mysterious man she kept telling her so much about. Apparently Padmé thought they were perfect for each other. A small smile formed on her lips as she took a sip of her drink. Padmé had described this kind, funny, gentle man. A man with morals who just wanted justice and peace in the world. Sure, that may be a little idyllic, but… then again, so was she.

“Satine!” she heard her friend call out. She was dragging a man behind her. She could see his arm through the crowds.

_Oh, no_ … Could it be? Ugh. _Yes it was. Kenobi._ Satine sighed in disgust. Of course, her luck would be that Padmé thought the one person Satine couldn’t stand was her soulmate. She took a bigger gulp of her drink as they came to stop near her. _Let’s get this over with._

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Satine said, her voice dripping with barely controlled contempt.

Padmé’s smile faltered at the tone. “You two know each other?”

“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan let out an amused laugh, “It appears we do.”

Satine sighed. “Remember that insufferable police officer that kept breaking up all my protests?”

Padmé nodded. Satine raised a brow and knocked her thumb in Kenobi’s direction.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I just… you two seemed like a good fit in my head,” Padmé replied. “I should get back to Ani…”

Satine gave Kenobi a look as Padmé left them alone.  
  
“So, chain yourself to any trees lately?” Obi-Wan smirked as he sat down on the stool next to her. _Oh, he thinks he’s so funny._

Satine fought the urge to slap that smug smile off his face. His stupidly handsome face… Padmé had told her he was handsome, but Satine had never really noticed it until now. How beautifully blue his eyes were. She shook herself out of it to trade barbs. “I should be asking you if you’ve encroached on anyone’s liberty lately.”

“I only do that when you get out of control,” he sighed. “It’s my job to restore order.”  
  
Satine swallowed. Padmé had told her that he had a strong sense of duty, just like she did. “Why _are_ you in that profession anyway?”

Obi-Wan looked over at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. “You really want to know?”

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“My father. He was caught up in gang violence, an innocent victim shot in the street. Since then, I’ve sworn to myself that I would do my best to stop the crime in the city so no one else loses someone they care about,” he said quietly. He took a sip of his whiskey.

Satine’s eyes softened. _Gentle, with a sense of justice._

“I apologize. That’s as good a reason as any to do what you do,” she said with a sad smile.

“What about you? Don’t you ever get tired of protesting?”

“Are you asking me if I get tired of doing the right thing?” she asked with an amused smirk. “No, I don’t. I have my principles and I stand by them. Same as you.”

He gave her a conciliatory nod. “You know, maybe Padmé wasn’t wrong after all.”

She held her drink out towards him to clink glasses, a smile on her face. “So it seems.”


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you just hit me in the face with a snowball, what do you have to say for yourself, fucker?
> 
> Anakin and Ahsoka Friendship

Anakin was walking through the snow-covered streets on his way home. It was the first snow of the year, and it had a certain beauty to the way it blanketed the city. It was still fairly pristine, given that the plows hadn’t gotten to this street yet. He glanced furtively around before closing his eyes and tilting his face up to the sky to try and catch a falling snowflake on his tongue.

That’s when it happened.

_Wham!_

Snowball to the face.

It was so cold, much older than he had been expecting… if he had been expecting it. He swiped at his face to clear the snow before opening his eyes and scanning around. He noticed something he hadn’t seen before. _Footprints_. They led to a nearby tree. He looked up to see a structure in the tree house… with a blue and white hat sticking up over the edge. _Target in sight._ Anakin crept as quietly as he could in the crunching snow towards the ladder to the treehouse. He watched as the person, a girl, peeked over the edge to see where he victim had gone. That was when he hoisted himself over the edge and landed in the treehouse with her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

He pulled off some excess snow still in his collar. “I believe I have _you_ to thank for this,” he grumbled. “What do you have to say for yourself, fucker?”

The girl laughed nervously before looking at the ground sheepishly. “You were just standing there like an idiot, what else was I supposed to do?”

He raised a brow at her. “I don’t know…. maybe _not_ hit me with a snowball?”

She shrugged, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Anakin rolled her eyes at her, “Alright, Snippy, you got a name?”

“Ahsoka Tano,” she sniffed.

Anakin chuckled. “I think I like _Snips_ better. Suits your personality.”

“What about you, _Skyguy_? What’s your name?” she quipped.

“Anakin,” he smirked, his eyes widening slightly as he saw who was coming down the street. “Hey, Snips,” he whispered, “Pack me a snowball.”

“Okay…” Ahsoka replied, handing it to him.

Anakin waited until the best opportunity to arise and took his shot. He whopped the unsuspecting bearded man with the snowball. The man sputtered, shaking the snow off his body before looking around for his assailant. 

His eyes narrowed into the tree, spotting them, “Really, Anakin?”

“You know him?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin responded with a wink before calling down to his friend, “It’s over, Obi-Wan, I have the high ground!”

Obi-Wan waved him off, shaking his head. “I see you’ve made a friend.”

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, “Yes, looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.” 


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I overhear your list of impossible qualities/requirements you want in a person, so I feel the need to give you a piece of my mind but I’m realizing that I might fit your list as I argue
> 
> OBITINE

Obi-Wan sighed. “No, Anakin, you cannot set me up on another blind date.”

“Why not?” Anakin asked.

“Because last time you picked someone for me it was the worst date of my life,” he replied.

“Well, that’s just because I was going in blind. You have to give me some criteria this time, Obi-Wan,” Anakin shot back.

“Fine? You want to know what I want in a partner? I’ll tell you.”

——————————————————————————————-

Satine didn’t know why, but she found herself leaning in to the conversation the two men were having at the bar next to her. She took a sip of her wine as she listened with interest.

“Well,” the man continued. “My partner has to be intelligent. I want to be able to hold a conversation with someone and match wits. Someone with a sense of humor who matches my own. They have to have good morals, preferably with kindness and compassion to match. Someone who’s outspoken and does the right thing without having to be asked. I want someone who’s reliable and responsible. Someone preferably nice to look at…”

Satine rolled her eyes as the man continued on an on. “You’re building the perfect girl in your head, and that’s an unreasonable standard. No one will ever match up,” she sighed.

The two men turned to look at her. _Oh no_ , she realized. _I said that aloud_. 

“Excuse me?” the man, Obi-Wan, asked her. Indignation was on his face. “What is wrong with my list?”

“Aside from the fact that you’re being pretentious? Well, let’s see, where do I begin?” she said pointedly. This man was in for the dressing-down of his life. 

“Intelligence is relative depending on what theory you adhere to. Sure, some people read more books than others, but does that truly make them intelligent? Some people may have more degrees than others, but that does not make them more intelligent, either. There are different types of intelligences according to Garner’s theory. Eight, to be exact. Therefore, the want to have someone who is ‘intelligent’ is vague and misleading,” she commented, thus proving a bit of her own intelligence on the matter. 

“How is wanting someone who is smart enough to carry a conversation vague and misleading?” the man asked.

“Because there are different kinds of intelligences. To put a higher value on one than another is just wrong. Some people are better at certain things than others. Their short-comings do not make them any less. Besides, technically, anyone can hold a conversation, and the term matching wits is outdated, and honestly a bit offensive. If someone doesn’t ‘match wits’ with you, that doesn’t mean that they are inferior. Sometimes people just choose not to, because it can be _tiring_ ,” She shrugged. “As for a matching sense of humor, are we sure that you even have one? You seem to be a person who finds himself in bad humor more often than not. Oh, no, given the look on your face right now, it appears that I have struck a nerve,” she said mockingly.

Obi-Wan seethed. Undeterred, she pressed on.

“As for as good morals, those are subjective to cultural norms, are they not? For instance, I help an old woman in my building buy her groceries and I am part of a neighborhood initiative for peace, which could be considered good morals. However, I also chew gum, which would be considered bad in Singapore,” she stopped for a moment, noticing that the woman next to her had left her purse. She quickly ran it over to her before returning. She was about to begin again, when she realized that this whole time she had been proving that she fit his list.

“Who do you think you are?” Obi-Wan asked exasperated. 

“Well, I do believe that according to your list, I very well could be your next girlfriend,” she smiled.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in a moment of stupidity, I keyed what I thought was my ex’s car only to be surprised when you come screaming towards me.
> 
> Obi-Wan and Anakin Friendship

Anakin grumbled in a mocking voice. “’ _You’re immature, Ani, Clovis understands what I’m going through better, Ani_.’”

He slammed the door to the apartment building behind him. He was reeling at the fact that Padmé had just dumped him for some self-absorbed prick at work. His plan was to just get on his motorcycle and go home, but then he had an idea. _An incredibly stupid, devilish, probably illegal idea_. He looked down at the keys in his hand… and then at Padmé’s bug sitting next to the curb.

“You want immature? I’ll _give_ you immature,” he smirked. He could just run a single scratch along it… but, go big or go home, right? He paused, hand on his chin as he thought about what masterpiece he would carve into the midnight blue paint job. With a resolute nod, he got to work, starting to carve a penis into the side of Padmé’s car. Or… what he believed to be her car. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” someone yelled at him from across the street.

“Retribution,” he called back over his shoulder.

“And just what the devil did I ever do to you?” the man asked incredulously. 

Anakin’s hand stilled where it was, just about to complete the shaft of his drawing. The man came to a stop beside him.

“ _My car!_ ” the man despaired for but a moment before rounding on Anakin. “ _You_. Explain yourself.”

Anakin stammered as he sat down on the curb. He really had no good explanation, so he sheepishly decided to tell him the truth. “Well… you see… my girlfri- _ex girlfriend_ has the same exact car…” Anakin sighed. “I’m sorry. I just got dumped. I’m not thinking clearly.”

“I can see that,” the other man replied. He took a seat next to Anakin on the curb. “How long had you been dating?”

“Three years.”

The man let out a low whistle. “Three years and the best you could do was an anatomically incorrect image of male genitalia?”

Anakin chuckled, “Yeah.”

“Well. At least you hadn’t scraped a word or something. It would have been a lot more awkward for me had you written ‘whore’ or something else,” the man chuckled, “but a half finished dick I can work with.”

Anakin shook his head at him. “If you say so.”

“What’s your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker. You?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Are you going to press charges?” Anakin asked softly.

“No, Anakin, I’m not. I will send you the bill for the repair, but right now, I think you could use a drink,” Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I will pay for it all, and more if you want. I am _so_ sorry.”

Obi-Wan waved him off. “Come on, let’s go get drinks.”

Anakin nodded. “Alright.”

“And, by the way, please tell me you’re not an artist.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh, thank heavens.”


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my twin clearly did something to piss you off, but you obviously don’t know I’m a twin so I’m listening to you tell me how much of an asshole I am and am very amused and it’s making you angrier 
> 
> Cody and Obi-Wan friendship

Cody had watched as Rex gave Kenobi a proper beating at fencing class. That would have been fine and dandy, but Rex took it a step too far. He pulled the mask up so only his face could be seen and decided to add insult to injury.

“Is that all you got, Kenobi? _Pathetic_ ,” Rex said with a dismissive wave of his hand before strutting away.

Obi-Wan was fuming on the mat. 

“Class dismissed,” Mace Windu announced. “Get your asses to your next class.”

Obi-Wan did as he was told. He grumbled on his way to class. His eyes alighting when they settled on Cody.

“ _You_!” He said accusatorially.

Cody looked at him with amusement. “Me?”

“I can abide by you beating me in fencing, but adding insult to injury was not necessary. It was just… _rude_!” Obi-Wan huffed. “It was the first day of classes, there was no need to be that rude.”

“Oh, really?” Cody couldn’t help chuckling.

“Oh, now you’re laughing? That’s great. Very respectful. _Your mother must be so proud_ ,” Obi-Wan remarked.

“Now, see here, bringing my mother into this is not necessary. She raised _me_ just fine. It’s _Rex_ who’s always been the problem child,” Cody shot back.

“Rex?”

“My brother. _He’s_ in your fencing class,” Cody said with a small smile. 

“Your brother…” Obi-Wan repeated, realization dawning on his face. “Oh, no…. Oh my goodness, I am _so_ sorry, I did not realize there were two of you.”

Cody shrugged, offering him his hand, “Happens more often than you’d think. The name’s Cody.”

Obi-Wan shook his hand. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, again, I am so sorry.”

“No hard feelings, mate,” Cody smiled. They got to class and noticed the only open seats were next to each other. Good thing they sorted this out or else it would have been a long semester.


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I step out of the bathroom and right into the middle of a bar fight and you punch me accidentally so I punch back on instinct
> 
> Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Friendship

Obi-Wan Kenobi finished washing his hands for twenty seconds and dried them. He looked himself over in the mirror, giving himself a nod. Then, he heard it. There was a big commotion outside the door. He shrugged, figuring it was probably just some sports fans being rowdy. This wasn’t the type of establishment people fought in normally. He walked out back into the bar, just to be slugged right across the face.

Instinctively, probably after years of dealing with his friend Anakin Skywalker, he punched back, feeling his fist connect with another man’s face. _Oh, wonderful,_ he thought, _I’ve just accidentally entered a bar fight._

The man he hit reared back up with a growl, shaking his head to move his dreads out of his face. Obi-Wan winced. The man looked positively feral as he came at him. The rush blurring the other man’s yellow face tattoo, like a streak of warning.

Obi-Wan ducked as the other man swung. He hadn’t wanted to be a part of this fight, but here he was. _How uncivilized_. Anakin would laugh when he found out.

Obi-Wan tried to keep one step ahead of his opponent, but his fighting techniques were unpredictable, often leaving Obi-Wan only a second to dodge.

“Look, I didn’t mean to hit you, you hit me first and I just reacted,” Obi-Wan reasoned as he jumped over a chair.

The other man stopped, pondering it for a moment. “Well, bar fights are chaotic, but you can’t just stop once you started.” He resumed the chase.

“You can so stop once you’ve started!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, swinging for him.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. What’s yours so I can press charges?” he dodged the left hook.

The man laughed, “Quinlan Vos.”

“ENOUGH!” The bartender yelled, getting up on the bar top. The people fighting froze. “The next person who so much as looks at someone the wrong way will have the police called on them. Now put my bar back in order!”

The brawlers grumbled, but obeyed. It was the only bar for miles and they didn’t want to get kicked out.

“So, Kenobi. Can I buy you a beer to make up for the shiner you’re going to have in the morning?” Quinlan smirked.

“I guess you owe me that much,” Obi-Wan smirked back.


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a friend set us up on a blind date but you never showed so when we meet at our friend’s party, I refuse to talk to you
> 
> Anidala

Padmé raised a brow at the man who came over to her. 

“Well, hello, angel,” the man smirked.

Padmé rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her friends. The man’s smile faltered a bit. _Good_ , Padmé thought. _Serves him right_. The man in question was Anakin Skywalker, a man who stood her up the previous weekend on their blind date. Well. It wasn’t truly a blind date. Satine had shown her a picture of the man so she would know what he looked like. That’s how she recognized him when he came over to her. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, recovering. 

“Why? You didn’t feel like buying me drinks last weekend?” Padmé shot back. His jaw dropped and she gave him a pointed look before walking away. Her friend Obi-Wan was across the room. He would save her from this hooligan. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Anakin called out after her. He bumped other party goers as he tried to reach her. His hand circled her arm.

“Let go of me,” she hissed.

Anakin quickly dropped her arm. “Listen, Padmé? About last weekend…”

She raised her eyebrow. “You mean when you stood me up and left me waiting by myself at the restaurant for three hours before they asked me to leave because they needed the table?”

Anakin winced. “Three hours?”

“After finishing the bottle of wine, the waitress took pity on me and made me a bag of bread to take home,” Padmé sighed.

“I am so sorry,” Anakin replied.

“Sorry doesn’t make up for the fact that you could have at least called,” she shot back.

Anakin had the decency to look sheepish. “I can explain.”

“And just why should I listen to you?”

“Look, I genuinely have no good reason for you to listen to me, except that you deserve an apology and an explanation for my behavior,” Anakin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Padmé’s heart fluttered at the way he looked at her. The confidence from before was cracking. The ball was in her court now. He was giving her the power.

“Fine. Buy me a drink and we’ll talk,” she gave in, walking back towards the bar with him.

“So, what happened?” she asked as she settled onto the bar stool.

“I’m assuming Satine told you what I do for a living?” he asked.

“She said you worked with Obi-Wan at the police department,” Padmé replied.

“I work for the gang unit, which requires a bit of undercover work every once in a while. That’s where I was last weekend. The operation lasted longer than I planned, and I couldn’t exactly call you,” he explained. “I didn’t even have my own cell phone on me.”

Padmé gave him a look, “And you decided not to tell me about this before?”

“Well, you texted me telling me that you ‘never wanted to hear from me again because I was a good-for-nothing’,” Anakin smirked. “After hearing about the whole bottle of wine, that makes sense now.”

Now it was Padmé’s turn to look sheepish. Her thumbs _had_ been fueled by wine and anger. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Anakin replied, gently taking her hand. “But, if you wanted to make it up to me… we could get out of here and go on that date?”

“I’d like that,” Padmé smiled. 


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you offer our study group homemade cookies to start the first meeting and I accidentally blurt that they’re awful.
> 
> Padawan!Obi and Qui-Gon Friendship

Obi-Wan fiddled with his data pads as he waited for Master Jinn to appear. He looked around the group of his fellow younglings gathered around the table library. They were studying for a test that Master Yoda was going to give them later that week. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous. He knew that Master Yoda wanted him to be assigned to Master Jinn when he was a little older, but he had never really met the man. He heard a lot about him, though. The man was selfless, but he had a tendency to act on his own accord instead of in accord with the Council. It made Obi-Wan wonder if Master Yoda wanted him to be his Padawan so that Obi-Wan could keep him in check or if he was telling Obi-Wan that he needed to loosen up. 

The others were chattering amongst themselves about Master Jinn, but they weren’t nearly as nervous as he was. No, they seemed excited to learn from the great Jedi Master. He wished he could share their enthusiasm, but he was more worried about making a good first impression.

As usual, Master Jinn was late. Obi-Wan wondered what he could deem more important than teaching the future Jedi. When _he_ got to be a Jedi Master, he’d be prompt and do what he was told. After all, the Council knew what was best. Defying their orders would just be silly. 

Master Jinn entered the library in a rush of robes. His hair flew out behind him as he walked at a brisk pace. 

“Sorry, younglings,” he murmured when he got closer. “I was living in the moment and decided to make you all something to eat while you studied. You know, nourishing your brain is just as important as nourishing yourself when you can. It took a little longer than I had hoped.” 

Obi-Wan could see the other younglings smiling brightly at his future Master. He didn’t quite get it. The man was late. He shouldn’t be rewarded with their enthusiasm. But still, he garnished respect for the man. No one else made them things like this. The man was imposing, but it was a gentle presence, like a tall wave washing over. 

Master Jinn brandished a box from within his robes, placing it on the table. The aroma that was emitted from the box was sweet, fruity even. 

“It’s a recipe from the latest planet I was sent to,” Master Jinn shrugged. “Go ahead, try them.”

The younglings all reached in and grabbed a cookie. They were still warm. Obi-Wan watched as everyone else tried the cookies. They all wore smiles on their face, but it didn’t quite meet their eyes. _Odd_ , he thought. Obi-Wan brought the cookie to his lips and took a bite. He immediately made a face and put the cookie down. It took everything to swallow the bite he had taken.

“Oh, these are positively awful,” Obi-Wan blurted.

Master Jinn’s eyebrows raised until they were almost in his hairline. “Excuse me, youngling?”

Obi-Wan had the good sense to look a little guilty, a blush flooding his cheeks. “Apologies, Master Jinn.”

“No, go on. I admire your honesty,” Qui-Gon replied, a small smirk playing at his lips.

“It’s just… they aren’t edible,” he added. “I’m not a baker so I can’t tell you _why_ , but just know that they _aren’t_.”

Master Jinn stroked his chin in thought. “Who’s Padawan are you to be, youngling? Do you know?”

“Yours, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Qui-Gon let out a small melodic chuckle. “Interesting times are ahead, indeed. Now, back to the moment. Who can tell me the seven forms of combat?”


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m not sure what you think I said, but you start calling me an asshole and whip a ruler at me and somehow, we both end up in detention.
> 
> Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan friendship

Obi-Wan had been talking with the new student, Anakin, in the library about their classmates.   
  
“Well, Padmé has a tendency to start arguments if she feels you’re not checking your privilege at the door. The one you really want to watch out for is Quinlan Vos, the man’s positively gregarious,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“What did you call me, Kenobi?” Quinlan said, poking his head out from behind a shelf. “Listen, asshole, just because you’re so high and mighty doesn’t mean you have the right to insult me!”

“Shhh!” The librarian, Jocasta Nu, admonished.

“Quinlan, I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Obi-Wan tried to say, raising his hands placatingly.  
  
“Oh, so now you’re telling me I can’t _hear right_?” Quinlan huffed.

“Quinlan, that’s not-” Obi-Wan got thwacked in the face with a ruler. “Ow!”

“Good!” Quinlan replied, eyes blazing in triumph.

“Boys!” Jocasta yelled. “Detention, both of you. 3 pm. Now, get out of my library!”

“Yes, Miss Nu,” Obi-Wan sighed, glaring at Quinlan. He had a perfect school record, and now thanks to that oaf he was in detention. _I could just kiss my chances at getting into a good college goodbye_ , he thought. He had never gotten in trouble for anything. He was the epitome of the perfect student. _Oh, Quinlan was going to hear about this later._

Obi-Wan passed the rest of the day in dread of detention, getting teased by his girlfriend, Padmé, and their new friend, Anakin. 

“I didn’t know I was dating such a bad boy,” Padmé chuckled as she walked him to detention.

“I don’t know if I’d call him that. You should have seen his face after he got hit with the ruler,” Anakin chuckled. “It was so red. Quinlan’s got quite the arm.”

Obi-Wan groaned. “I’ll see you guys later.” He gave Padmé a quick kiss on the cheek and shrugged at Anakin before entering the library to serve out his detention sentence.

Quinlan was already there, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He was used to detention by now. 

“Kenobi,” Quinlan growled as Obi-Wan took the only other seat at the table.

“Vos,” Obi-Wan replied, trying to match the hostility. 

They sat there in a charged silence, each working on their own homework until Jocasta Nu left to pick up something for the office. That’s when Obi-Wan rounded on Quinlan demanding answers.

“What the kriff were you thinking?” Obi-Wan asked. “You hit me with a ruler!”

Just mentioning the earlier blow made his forehead hurt again.

“Do you want another one?” Quinlan asked, brandishing another ruler.

“How many do you have?!” Obi-Wan put his hands together and exhaled. “You know what, no, that isn’t the point. The point is _why_.”

“You insulted me.”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did. I heard you myself. You called me garish,” Quinlan replied. His face was angry, but his eyes were hurt. He had been born with markings on his face, and he was very self-conscious of them. Hearing Obi-Wan call him garish struck a nerve.  
  
“Quinlan, I did not and have never called you garish. When do you think I called you that?”

“Earlier with Skywalker,” Quinlan said.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Quinlan, I said you were _gregarious_. Meaning sociable and fun to be around.”

An awkward silence fell between the two of them as that sunk in. 

“I’m so sorry,” Quinlan said with a nervous smile. 

“For hitting me with a ruler or ruining my perfect record?” Obi-Wan shot back with a raised brow.

“Both?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Just don’t do it again. And try out for sports. Put that arm of yours to good use.”


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you just witnessed me kill a guy and I have a really, really good reason for it, please don’t call the cops.
> 
> Ventress and Obi-Wan Friendship

Ventress hissed as she felt the blood splatter across her face from the killing blow. The thug, a lowlife she had been tracking, had pinned her against the wall of the alleyway and she had defended herself with a knife she kept hidden in her boot. He slumped to the ground with a thud. It couldn’t be helped, and besides, at least she would still get paid. Her head snapped up to the opening of the alley when she heard a gasp. _Wonderful_. A witness.

“Stay back,” the man said, his hand on something at his hip. A gun perhaps? “I _will_ call the authorities and you can explain to them what happened to your friend.”

“That really isn’t necessary,” Ventress replied, her voice dripping with sweetness. 

“I just witnessed you kill a man and you think I _shouldn’t_ tell the proper authorities?” the man said in disbelief.

“Look, I had a good reason,” she sighed.

“Oh and what reason is good enough to justify the killing of another sentient being?” he said haughtily.

Ventress’ stare could have melted him into a puddle around his boots. She wiped her knife off on the dead man and stuck it back in its hiding place. “Self defense.”

“He seemed fairly unarmed to me,” the man commented. “Unless there’s a hidden weapon on him somewhere.”

She rolled her eyes, casually picking up a dart that had fallen during the scuffle. “Poison dart. He was about to stab me.”

“How do you expect me to know that the dart isn’t yours?”

Ventress was this close to throttling him. “Do you have a name?”

“Why? So you can add me to your hit list?” he smirked.

“Something like that,” she quipped.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he replied. “And yours?”

“Mysterious Assassin,” she smirked, dragging the man’s body over to an open dumpster. No one in this sector would bat an eye at a dead man in the trash. It was a daily occurrence for them.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Do you need some help?”

“You want to be promoted from witness to accomplice?” she teased.

“Not particularly, but I have a hard time not helping a woman in need.”

She chuckled at that. She definitely was not a damsel in distress, but she also wouldn’t be opposed to the help. “Fine. Welcome aboard.”

They disposed of the body in the trash. 

“I would say it was nice meeting you, but…” Obi-Wan trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re the asshole who drove past me in the parking lot and almost hit me/drove through a puddle and splashed me and I’m the asshole who is doing your interview.
> 
> Mace Windu and Anakin Friendship

Anakin was running late, like always. He told his roommate, Obi-Wan, that he would make this interview on time. He gunned his motorcycle through yellow lights trying to shave time off his trip. As he rounded the corner, the parking lot to the building was in sight. He sped up as he pulled in. In his haste, he almost hit a man crossing, swerving out of the way just in time. He threw a “sorry” over his shoulder, noticing that his actions had caused the man to spill his coffee on himself. He quickly parked and took off his helmet. After making sure that he was interview-worthy, he made his way into the building.

“Here for an interview, you are?” a short man at the front desk asked.

“Yes. My name’s Anakin Skywalker. I’m scheduled for 11,” he replied.

The man looked at the clock, it read 10:58. “Cutting it close, you are, hmmmmm?”

Anakin winced. “Traffic was killer.”

That sufficed the small man who nodded. “Be with you shortly, Mr. Windu will.”

A tall distinguished man emerged from the bathroom looking at the man at the front desk. “Yoda, can you believe my luck? I’m just happy I had a spare shirt in the office or I’d look like a mess for my interview. When they get here, send them in.”

Anakin blinked. That was definitely the man he had almost hit on his way in. He hadn’t seemed to notice him in the corner, but he suddenly was feeling a lot more nervous about this interview.

Yoda nodded his head towards the retreating man. “Go, you must.”

Anakin sighed, going to follow. Time to face the firing squad.

He waited a few seconds outside the man’s door before knocking.

“Come in,” Mr. Windu said, “And shut the door behind you.”

Anakin did as he was told, taking a seat across Mr. Windu at the desk.

The older man looked up from the paperwork, “Do I know you?”

“I don’t think so?” Anakin asked. “I just have one of those faces.”

“No, I definitely have seen you somewhere,” Mr. Windu nodded, realization dawning on him. “The parking lot! _Who in God’s name taught you to drive?_ Because they should have _their_ license revoked as well as _yours_.”

“Listen, about that, I truly am sorry. I was running late, and I know that’s no excuse.”

“You’re right. It isn’t. I almost got third degree burns from my coffee. I doubt I can even get the stain out of my shirt. Thanks to you I’ll have to buy a new one.”

“At least you have a job with good pay and benefits that allows you to do that,” Anakin shot back.

Mr. Windu narrowed his eyes at him. “Yes, I’m assuming you want a job that gives you the same. At least you’ve done your homework.”

“I try, Sir.”

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Mr. Windu responded flippantly.

Anakin’s brow furrowed. _What the_ fuck _did_ that _mean? “_ So do I still get to have this interview?”

“Well, I’m not a fan of wasting time, but I also don’t like to hold grudges either. If you can somehow redeem yourself in the next…” he checked his watch, “Twenty minutes, the job is yours. No one else has applied as of yet and I really want this position to be filled. However, I will not stand for mediocrity.”

“Yes, Sir,” Anakin replied. 

With a sigh, Mace Windu got into the usual flow of his interviews. Anakin answered in ways that were either impressive, or ways that he had never thought to answer those questions before. Either way, the young man who had almost sent him to the hospital had a way of looking at things differently. It was precisely the kind of attitude he was looking for. 

“Well, Mr. Skywalker, how soon can you start?” Windu asked, tidying up the notes on his desk.

“You mean I got the job?” Anakin asked hesitantly.

“If you promise to not run anyone else off the road, yes.”

“Deal,” Anakin smirked.


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in a moment of stupidity, I keyed what I thought was my ex’s car only to be surprised when you come screaming towards me".
> 
> OBIDALA

“ _Ohhhh he is SO going to get it_ ,” Padmé said to no one but herself as she slammed out of the restaurant. Now she knew why has asked to meet her there instead of offering to pick her up like normal, so he could have a clean get away when he broke her heart. Rush Clovis was a _jerk_. Which is why her eyes alighted on his brand new sports car. It was all he had been talking about for the last week. In reality, _she_ should have dumped _him_ over how inattentive he had been. Well, hindsight 2020.

She chewed on her lip as she looked at the stupid sports car. She took her key out and decided to carve her name into the side. Padmé knelt carefully so that she could get the best angle for carving. She was halfway through when a man came out of the store across the street.

“Hey! Love, what are you doing to my car?!” The man yelled in exasperation.

Padmé froze, turning to him with wide eyes. “I beg your pardon, _your_ car?”

“Yes, Miss, _my_ car,” the man said as he took in the damage. “ _Why_ , just, why? What did I _ever_ do to you? Or are you just some vandal? You don’t _look_ like a hooligan…”

It was true. She didn’t. Not in that dress and those heels. She looked up at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry. I thought this was my ex’s car.”

The man sighed, offering her his hand to pull her up. “He must have been pretty terrible if he invoked this kind of reaction.”

Padmé sighed, taking his hand. “I just feel like he’s turned me into a fool.”

The man looked at his car, but then back at the beautiful woman in front of him, “I think he’s the fool for letting you go.”

She smiled softly at him, “And here I thought you’d say he dodged a bullet.”

“Never, darling. Now, what is your name?”

“Padmé,” she replied, still holding his hand. “And you?”

“Obi-Wan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Padmé,” he said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “I would say that I wish it had been under better circumstances, but at least I know you’re single.” He smiled cheekily at her.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.”

“I’ll buy,” he smiled, gently leading her towards a bar down the street.

“What about your car?” Padmé asked.

“Don’t worry about it. If anything, people now know who I’ll belong to,” he smirked.


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: I cancel our first date when I find out you have a kid because no thank you, and then I meet your kid a few weeks later and we start to get to know each other and when they introduce me to you I feel like an idiot
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan looked down at the text from his date saying that she was running late because she needed to find a sitter… _Sitter for what?_ He thought, and then realization dawned on him. _She has a child_. He quickly typed out a reply saying that she shouldn’t worry and that they could just go out another time. It was a lie, but it was letting her down gently. He wasn’t ready to be a dad. He was more of a big brother type than a dad. Besides, as a teacher he already had enough kids in his life to begin with, His plan was to slowly ghost his way out of the budding relationship. He knew that wasn’t the best option, but it was better than outright saying “I’m sorry, you have a kid and that makes you no longer an option.” No, this was definitely for the best, regardless of how attractive the woman from the coffee shop had been.

Weeks had passed since his canceled date and he hadn’t thought about it. He went about his daily routines of teaching self defense classes and karate. One day, a new student, Anakin, joined his class. He was younger than the other boys, but he showed great promise, quickly surpassing them.

“Well, Anakin, I must say, I am quite impressed,” he told the boy after he had earned a new belt. Obi-Wan had knelt down to his level to help him tie it.

“I have a good teacher,” the boy smiled. Obi-Wan gave him an amused smile. 

“Tell me, Anakin, why did you want to learn this?”

“I wanted to help my mom,” he replied. “She’s always helping everyone else and I figured that if I could learn to protect myself and her, then that would be one less thing for her to worry about.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s very admirable, Anakin. Your mother must be very proud.”

Anakin smiled at him before saying goodbye for the day.

As the weeks passed on, Obi-Wan grew closer to Anakin. He was becoming his star pupil, yes, but there was more to it than that. He learned a great deal about the boy. His hopes, his fears. Obi-Wan began to care about him in a way that he really hadn’t cared about a student in a while. 

This all came to a head when he took Anakin to a competition. The older opponent played dirty, causing Anakin to get injured. Obi-Wan took him to the hospital after leaving a message on the voicemail of the number Anakin had given him. As they waited for the doctor to arrive, they heard a worried voice calling out for the boy.

“Anakin! Please, nurse, where is my son, Anakin Amidala? I was told he was taken here,” a woman said. 

“Mom, I’m in here!” Anakin called out.

Obi-Wan heard heeled footsteps as she came through the doorway. 

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry I’m late. You know how the rules are in the courtroom. I didn’t check my phone until recess. The judge was kind enough to to let me leave,” she said as she hugged her son. She looked up at the man sitting with her son.

“Obi-Wan?” she asked in confusion.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Right, Mom, this is Sensei Kenobi. Sensei, this is my mom.”

Obi-Wan let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, Anakin, we already know each other.”

Padmé’s face was unreadable as she looked at him over Anakin’s head. “Mr. Kenobi, a word.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew he was in for an earful.

“Ani, we’ll just be outside, okay?” Padmé reassured.

“Yes, mom.”

Padmé walked with Obi-Wan out into the hall before rounding on him. “You let him get hurt?” she hissed.

Obi-Wan winced. “His opponent played dirty. It wasn’t our fault.”

“Does he play as dirty as you? Ghosting someone after cancelling a first date.”

He deserved that. He was speechless.

“Tell me honestly, Obi-Wan, was it because I have a child?” Padmé sighed.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yes. But, now that I’ve met your son, I feel like an idiot.”

“Good,” she chuckled, “You should. He’s a great boy.”

“He has an even greater mom.”

“Are you two flirting?” Anakin called from in the room. “Mom, is Sensei Kenobi going to be my new dad?”

Padmé blushed. “That’s if Sensei Kenobi can redeem himself first, if he even wants to.”

“Oh, darling, I want to,” he smiled.


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re an on call firefighter who just got pulled away from their family on Christmas Day because I set fire to the macaroni cheese in my oven, but hey, I’m on my own on Christmas Day eating macaroni cheese, 
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan groaned. Of _course_ his luck was to leave on Christmas. Of course he just had to be on call. No one ever got called out on Christmas, so he thought this would be a breeze. Plus, being on call for Christmas meant not having to work New Years. He looked at his phone and back at his family serving the meal around the table.

“Duty calls,” he sighed as he hung up the phone and re-entered the room. 

His father’s smile faltered a bit. “Well, son, it can’t be helped. Just be safe,” Qui-Gon told him. 

Obi-Wan nodded before grabbing his jacket and leaving. The fire truck picked him up on the way and he changed into his gear in the back.

“Putting on a show just for me, Kenobi?” Anakin chuckled.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Obi-Wan shot back as he rolled his eyes.

They pulled up outside a quaint looking house to find a woman standing on her front porch with her arms wrapped around herself. “Oh good, you’re here!”

Obi-Wan hopped off the truck in confusion. The house wasn’t engulfed. Why was she standing so close to a house that was on fire?

“Ma’am, what seems to be the problem?” He asked.

She sheepishly picked up the fire extinguisher next to her. “The pin to pull got stuck and well… my oven’s been on fire for about fifteen minutes now.”

Obi-Wan blinked, trying his best not to let out a groan. He yanked the pin out and entered the woman’s home, quickly dousing the flames and what appeared to be macaroni and cheese?

“I got pulled away from my family for _this_?” He couldn’t help but groan.

“Hey, a fire is a fire, and last time I checked, my tax dollars go towards paying _you_ to fight fires,” the woman said, taking the extinguisher from him.

“How do you even manage to set fire to macaroni and cheese?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. “That’s the easiest thing to make. You don’t even have to put it in the oven! You just empty the box into a pot and cook it on the stove!”

“Don’t judge my cooking skills!” she said indignantly.

“Oh, I’ll judge them if I want to judge them, darling, because I could be eating my father’s pot roast right now, but instead I’m here with _you_!”

The woman flinched. “Hey, this isn’t a great time for me either. I definitely have it worse. I’m home on Christmas day alone, I just burnt my dinner, and you just ruined my oven with the extinguisher so now I can’t cook anyways.”

“You couldn’t to begin with!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Just order Chinese food like everyone else!”

She turned away from him. “No matter what I eat, it still would have been a sad Christmas.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He took his helmet off and ran a hand through his beard. “Why _are_ you alone?”

“I just moved in. All my savings went into the move. I couldn’t afford to fly home,” she sighed.

Obi-Wan thought back to the few times he had missed holidays with his family back in college due to similar reasons. His heart went out to her, it really did. He thought back to the feast he was missing and figured that they’d probably have room for one more…

“Have you ever rode in a firetruck, Miss….?”

“Padmé, and no. I haven’t. Why?”

“Well, you’re going to tonight,” he smiled, offering her his hand. 


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ve been hired to kill you, but you don’t seem that concerned??? 
> 
> Han and Leia

Han crept slowly through the shadows. He usually didn’t take this kind of work. He was a smuggler at heart, but money kept the lights on in the Falcon. That was how he found himself stalking his prey through the streets late at night. He couldn’t see them that well, but his tracker indicated that it was the correct person. They were shrouded in white, which made tracking them easier. His eyes widened as they slipped into an alley. _Bingo_. It was go time. He pressed himself to the wall and turned the corner to get punched in the face by… he blinked through the pain, focusing on a _woman_.

“Why have you been following me?” she asked him, hand still held in a fist.

Han rubbed his nose. “Well, Princess, I was hired to kill you.”

“Oh,” she replied, dropping her hand to her side.

“You’re not worried?” Han asked confused.

“I just punched you in the face. I think I can take you,” she shrugged.

Han’s eyes widened as his eyebrows raised almost into his hairline. He held up his blaster. “You’re gonna bring a fist to a blaster fight?”

“You’re not going to kill me,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“I’m getting paid to,” Han said. “Why would I shirk a job?”

“If you were going to kill me, you would’ve done it by now,” she smirked.

He held the blaster up, “Oh yeah? Well, maybe I just like playing with my targets before I kill them.”

“You don’t strike me as sadistic. Just a scruffy looking nerf herder.”

He pointed the blaster at himself in offense, “I’m sorry, me? A nerf herder? Princess, you wound me.”

“And yet, _you_ still haven’t wounded me,” she said, patting his chest with a mocking grin.

Han sputtered as she walked past him. 

“How much did they say they’d pay you?” she asked with a curious look on her face.

“20,000 credits,” Han replied.

“For the Princess Leia of Alderaan? That’s low-balling. You should have asked for more,” she teased. “What’s your name?”

“Han Solo,” he replied.

“Well, Han, I hope you’re better at other things, because it looks like Bounty Hunting is _not_ your calling.”

Han rolled his eyes, “Don’t I know it.”


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m a pro-athlete at a press conference and I make a comment to my buddy about you because I forgot my mic was on
> 
> Anakin and Ahsoka Friendship

“We here at team Jedi are super thankful and lucky to have found our newest member, Ahsoka Tano. Now, we will field questions from reporters,” Obi-Wan smiled. They talked about various aspects of the team dynamic and how that would change now that they had a new member. Soon enough, the conference was over and people started to trickle out.

Anakin nudged Obi-Wan and nodded his head towards the newest member of the team. “Hard to believe there’s all this fuss for just a kid,” he rolled his eyes, forgetting that his mic was still on. 

Ahsoka stood straighter, hearing the comment over the loud speakers. “Just a kid?” her head whipped around to Skywalker. “ _Just a kid?!_ Well, _this_ _kid_ is clearly better than you since I got recruited before you did.”

“You’re rough around the edges, kid. Don’t get snippy with me. Not when you have no idea how to refine yourself. You were recruited because you have potential, not because you’re perfect,” Anakin rebuffed. 

“I’ll get snippy if I want to get snippy, old man,” she shot back over her shoulder as she left, sniffling slightly. “You’re just jealous that all eyes are on me instead of you, for once. You just don’t know how to let other people have their moment.” 

Anakin stood there stunned, “I’m a very supportive team mate!”

“Anakin, you never listen to the plays and just go for the glory,” Obi-Wan replied. “Maybe you should listen to her.”

“ _You, too, Obi-Wan_?” Anakin asked in disgust.

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t just make a youngling cry on the day of her debut,” Obi-Wan said with a raised brow.

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan was right. He had really stepped in it this time. “I’ll go talk to her.”

Anakin walked out to the hall where Ahsoka sat on a bench.

“Hey, snips,” he said softly as he sat next to her. 

“Skyguy,” she grit out. _Skyguy_ …that was new. 

“I just… wanted to apologize. Tonight was supposed to be about you, and I shouldn’t have said anything negative about it. The fact that you’ve gotten this far at such a young age is an impressive feat. You should be proud,” Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You really mean that?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yeah, I do, Snips,” he nodded.

Ahsoka sighed, nudging her shoulder against his. “I forgive you… but only if you help me practice.”

“Deal,” Anakin smiled. “Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be as great as Anakin ‘The Chosen One’ Skywalker.”


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 09. we’re strangers who meet at a bar, get drunk, and wake up to announcements of our new engagement all over our social media - what did we do??
> 
> Quinlan and Obi Friendship

_Obi-Wan groaned as he woke up. He stretched, hearing his back pop into place. He had a whopping headache. He squinted at the bright light of his phone._

_“Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos are engaged!” was all over the news media._ What the kriff? _He panicked._ Who the hells was Quinlan Vos? _No, no, no, this had to be a mistake, surely._

It was not a mistake.

12 hours earlier.

Obi-Wan was well on his way to being thoroughly hammered. He usually didn’t let loose, but he’d had a _day_. His friend had decided they weren’t friends anymore after all they’d been through, and Obi-Wan hadn’t even been in the wrong. He grimaced at the thought, knocking back another shot of whiskey.

“Barkeep, another, my good man,” Kenobi slurred slightly. The bartender gave him a wary look, placing a shot in front of him.

“You look like you’ve had a day,” A man said as he slid into the stool next to him. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“So, friend, is there a reason you’re getting smashed on a Wednesday?” the man asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I had a friend break-up.”

“Oof. Those are the worst,” the man winced. “Well. It just so happens that I’m in the market for a new friend.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “And you are…?”

“Quinlan Vos, your new best friend,” Quinlan grinned, shaking his hand.

“Don’t you think that’s a little presumptive?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not a bit. Misery loves company,” Quinlan teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“So why’d your friend dump you?” Quinlan asked, taking a sip of whiskey.

“He fell in league with the wrong crowd and now he says _I’m_ the bad guy,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Quinlan let out a low whistle. “That sucks. That reminds me of this one time…”

The rest of the night passed by in a blur of drunken tales and male bonding.

Suddenly, Quinlan got a look on his face. “Kenobi, you know the one way for people to not dump you?”

“What, Vos? What is it?” he asked desperately.  
  
“Marriage! You get engaged, you’re STUCK with that person for LIFE,” Quinlan slurred.

“Vos, you are brilliant. Truly inspirational,” Kenobi solemnly agreed. He was so far gone.

“I love you man, I’d never dump my new best friend,” Quinlan said, on the verge of tears.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”  
  
“Prove it.”

“Aight. Kenobi, will you marry me?”

“Vos, you’re stuck with me now! Ahahaaa!” Kenobi laughed.

“Hey everyone! We’re getting married!” Quinlan shouted in the bar. A cheer went up as he stumbled, throwing an arm around Kenobi.

“A round of shots on me!” Kenobi yelled.

The crowd went wild. Kenobi settled his tab, tipped a salute to Quinlan and stumbled home, crashing into his bed. “What an unforgettable night.”


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re drunk in the department store I manage and you keep yelling at other customers so please come into my office while I call the cops
> 
> Obi-Wan and Quinlan Friendship

Obi-Wan was just minding his own business, trying to help restock the jewelry department when he heard a ruckus. 

“Your hips are unrealistic!” He heard someone yelling.

“What in the galaxy,” Obi-Wan murmured, leaving his subordinates to continue restocking. 

He turned the corner to find the source of the noise, a _very_ drunk man. The man had his arm around a mannequin, yelling at it.

“You propagate unnatural body standards!” the man slurred before knocking it over.

The customers turned to look at the ruffian and he flipped them off. “What are you squares looking at? Haven’t you ever seen someone overthrow the patriarchy?” he bellowed.

Obi-Wan straightened his tie before heading over to the man. “You, Sir, need to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere! Not until the people know the truth!”

“The truth is that you’re very knackered, and that you’re making a fool of yourself. Not to mention, a mess that me and my staff will have to clean up,” Obi-Wan said sharply.

The man flinched, causing his tattoo to crinkle a bit. “Listen, Mate, it’s not my fault that you decided to be a cog in the machine.”

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his temples. “Please, Sir, just come with me.”

The man staggered on his feet. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere you can complain about the ‘patriarchy’ until your heart’s content,” Obi-Wan replied with a thin smile. The man nodded, letting Obi-Wan lead him back into his office.

“This looks like patriarchy bullshit to me,” the man replied, sliding things off Obi-Wan’s desk.

“What does that even mean?” Obi-Wan sighed. “Just… don’t destroy anything, _please_ , Mr….?”

“Vos. Quinlan Vos,” the man replied.

“Alright, Mr. Vos….” Obi-Wan trailed off to step out and call the cops. It was going all nice and dandy, until he heard things start to crash in his office again. He hung up with the police before coming back into his office, seeing more of his things on the floor. However, Quinlan paused, holding a photograph.

“Who is she?” He asked quietly.

Obi-Wan came up to look at the photo in his hand. He smiled. “My wife, Padmé.” The picture was from her maternity shoot a few months ago.

“She’s beautiful,” Quinlan commented. 

“She hates the patriarchy, too,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I like her already.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Mr. Vos, is there a reason you got drunk tonight?”

“I got fired,” Quinlan sighed.

“And you decided to wreck my store because…?”

“It’s owned by the guy that fired me.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Well, I had called the police, but I suppose since no one was hurt… you’re free to leave. Would you like a ride home?”

Quinlan nodded, looking at the man’s name tag on his desk. “Yes, Mr. Kenobi, I think I will take you up on that.”


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we were set up on a blind date but it went horribly, so now you message me every time you have a good date because you think your tips will help me in the future, you ass
> 
> Ventress and Obi-Wan

Ventress was prepared to throw her phone as she looked down on it. 

Hoe-bi-Wan: You know, I’ve learned that when your date doesn’t insult you, it’ll actually end on a good note! Who would have thought? Maybe if you don’t insult your dates, you might get to a second date!

Ventress angrily typed back.

Ventress: How many dates do you go on? Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole or a manwhore, you’d have a more steady relationship!

She didn’t hate him. In fact, usually his ‘tips’ made her laugh. Tonight they didn’t, especially since she and her boyfriend, Quinlan, had had a fight. Tonight they just brought her back to the aggravation that was their first date.

_Ventress was nervous as she waited at the bar. She usually didn’t do this, but she was tired of seeing movies alone and figured this might be her best chance._

_“Well, hello there,” a charming voice said from beside her. “You wouldn’t happen to be Asajj, would you?”_

_“Indeed I am,” she replied, taking a sip of her wine. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Kenobi?”_

_“At your service,” he winked. He offered his arm. “Shall we?”_

_She brushed him off. “I don’t need your assistance.”_

_“Well, aren’t we feisty,” he smirked._

_“You haven’t seen anything yet,” she winked._

_The rest of the date was a bumpy ride. They had a tendency to butt head on every topic. They were so diametrically opposed that she genuinely didn’t know how to navigate the conversation. The date ended when she called him an idiot for not seeing that he was being brainwashed by the people in power and she dumped her wine on him before going home._

Ventress stared at her phone as it vibrated in her hand.

Hoe-bi-Wan: Want to talk about it?

She sighed before replying.

Ventress: Talk about what?

Hoe-bi-Wan: Whatever has you upset.

She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

Ventress: I appreciate the offer, but that’s not your concern.

Hoe-bi-Wan: Even if I buy you a drink so you can dump it on me again?

Ventress: Now you’re talking.

Hoe-bi-Wan: Alright. Meet you there in ten.

Ventress shook her head. The date might have gone disastrously, but at least she had gotten a friend out of it in the end.


	31. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m a famous singer and you’re the new techie who just tripped and pulled the plug out of my microphone mid-concert [extra awkward if they lip sync, extra badass if they keep singing and their voice is still on point]
> 
> Obi-Wan and Anakin Friendship

Obi-Wan was in the middle of his set to his sold out arena. He beamed as he heard people singing and clapping to the beat. He was having the time of his life… until he wasn’t. He heard a clatter, and then an ‘oof’ and then his microphone wasn’t working. He exhaled, but kept going. He’d have to have a talk with his tech crew about their incompetence later.

He borrowed a microphone from his guitarist and continued on, never missing a beat. Say what you will, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was a showman, possibly the greatest of them all.

After his concert was finished he walked off stage to give his crew a piece of his mind.

“What the kriff happened, Amidala?” he asked, taking his microphone off and chucking it to the side. 

She sighed, coming to rub a hand up his arm, “I’m sorry, honey. It was the new kid we hired. They tripped in the middle of the show and unplugged your microphone. You recovered well, though!”

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. His frustration was already slipping away. “You always know how to calm me down.”

“Comes with being married for so long,” she chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Can I meet this kid?” Obi-Wan asked.

She nodded, going to fetch the newbie.

“Sweetheart, this is Anakin Skywalker,” she replied, pushing the boy in front of her husband.

Obi-Wan gave him a once over.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Mr. Kenobi,” Anakin said sheepishly. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, it won’t,” Obi-Wan said pointedly.

Anakin’s shoulders slumped. “I’ll go collect my things.”

“It _won’t_ , because you’re going to practice running around here in heels. If my wife can do it and not trip, then you should be able to do it, too. Then, when you’re back in sneakers, it will never happen again,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile.

“You can’t be serious,” Anakin groaned.

“Oh, trust me, he is,” Padmé chuckled. “I’ll have a pair sent to you.”

Anakin sighed. This was going to be a long tour.


	32. Day 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you see my marvel buttons/patches on my backpack and we get into a heated argument about superheroes
> 
> Mace Windu and Padmé Friendship

Mace was just minding his business on the train home when he saw a young woman standing next to him with a small lounge fly backpack with marvel memorabilia on it. His eyes squinted to figure out the patches and pins before starting a conversation.  
  
“Thor’s an okay superhero,” he commented nonchalantly.

The woman’s head whipped around, “ _Only_ okay? The man is the _god_ of _thunder_! He’s one of the few people who’s worthy enough to wield the hammer. He’s essentially the King Arthur of Marvel, but _sure_. He’s _just_ okay. I’ll bite, though. Who do you think is better?”

“Nick Fury,” he commented.

She gasped. “He’s barely even a superhero! The man got scratched by a _CAT_!”

“A flerken,” he corrected.

“Fluffy cat is still a fluffy cat. If you’re going to praise a random side character, then appreciate Jane Forster, who went from a love interest on to become Thor,” the woman shot back.

Mace chuckled. “Captain Marvel is a better female character.”

“As much as I love Carol, you cannot sit here and tell me she isn’t OP,” the woman replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What’s your name?” Mace asked, intrigued.

“Padmé,” she replied. “You?”

“Mace Windu,” he nodded.

“Why do you think Fury is better?” she asked.

“Because he’s the one who started the Avengers. If a man has enough forethought to put together the Avengers initiative, then I just have no choice but to think he’s the best. He realized there was a void and a need and decided to find a way to fill it. Him, just an average man. It gives me hope that an average person can still do something to make a difference without having powers themselves,” Mace commented.

Padmé nodded as the train came to a stop. “I guess it is a nice sentiment.” She took her bag off and looked at it. “I guess I’ve got space for a Nick Fury pin.”

Mace reached into his pocket and handed her one before getting off. 

Padmé looked after him. She couldn’t believe he just had these on him.

“Another one converted,” Mace chuckled to himself.


	33. Day 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:you think I’m leering at you in the gym but really I’m studying your form and trying to learn how to make mine better
> 
> Obi-Wan and Anakin Friendship

Obi-Wan felt a sheen of sweat forming over his body. He’d been at this for hours, but he was in his element. The movements were almost second nature at this point. His muscles rippled as he moved. He usually kept his eyes closed while he worked through the motions, allowing him to go to his happy place, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. The hair on his neck stood up. His brow furrowed as he tried to determine the cause, cracking his eye open slightly to check his surroundings. Soon enough, he realized the cause. He was being _watched_.

In the mirror, he could see a teenaged boy openly gawking at him, studying his every move. He tried to just shut him out, he really did, but it was making his skin crawl. The illusion of serenity had been broken. He stopped with a sigh, turning to the kid.

“May I help you?” Obi-Wan asked, irritation laced in his tone.

The boy startled. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re staring,” Obi-Wan deadpanned. “Normally I’d ask if you liked what you saw, but this time it just made me feel uncomfortable.”

The boy faltered a bit, “I… just,” he sighed. “Your form is _great_ and… mine’s…well to put it nicely, _poodoo_.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Want me to teach you?”

The boy perked up. “That would be great!”

“Come along,” Obi-Wan gestured to the teen. “Show me your starting pose.”

The teen tried his best, but Obi-Wan still adjusted his arms. They went through the various forms until they were both sweating and Obi-Wan decided it was enough for the day.

“Bend your knees. You need to be more grounded,” Obi-Wan remarked as he grabbed his towel. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. What’s your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Alright, Anakin, you’re a good apprentice.”

Anakin smirked, “Thanks, _Master_ Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Can I practice with you more another time?” Anakin asked.

“Alright. If you ever see me here, this is your permission to come up and bug me. Just _don’t_ stare at me,” Obi-Wan laughed as he handed Anakin a bottle of water.

“Deal,” Anakin chuckled.


	34. Day 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re the divorce lawyer for my client’s spouse but these two have been squabbling like immature children and you don’t seem to be taking this case seriously and I’m stressing
> 
> C-3P0 and R2D2 Friendship

C-3P0 nervously shuffled his papers in front of him as his client and her soon to be ex-husband began arguing. He was very uncomfortable and was unsure of how to diffuse the situation.

“Princess, please, this isn’t the proper course of action!” He told Princess Leia.

“Stuff it, tin can, don’t tell my wife what to do!” Han Solo shot back.

If Threepio had the ability to shrink in his chair, he would have.

“Don’t insult my lawyer!” Leia argued back with her husband.

Artoo just gave a low “ _Woooooo_ ” sound.

Threepio turned to look at the other lawyer droid. “Are you really just going to sit there and do nothing?”

Artoo shot off an indignant beep meaning, _“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?”_

“I don’t know. Rein in your client, perhaps? Is this how you always conduct business? It’s a wonder you even have clients,” Threepio remarked.

Artoo wheeled forward and rammed into Threepio’s chair. 

“Don’t come at me because you aren’t taking this seriously,” Threepio admonished.

The astromech droid let off a whistle as if to say, “ _I am taking this seriously, asshole!”_

“There’s no need to be rude,” Threepio uttered. He turned his attention back to the couple arguing. 

“You… you… scruffy looking nerf herder!” Leia shot out.

“Is that the best you got, your worshipfulness?” Han taunted.

“Han Solo, you are the most frustrating, egotistical, handsome devil I have ever met!” Leia ground out.

“Yeah, well you’re no picnic either, Princess. You’re headstrong, independent, and beautiful. It should be illegal!”

“If it was, you’d smuggle it!”

“I’d rather smuggle you!”

“Oh yeah?” She challenged.

“Yeah,” Han Solo shot back. They’d gotten up into each other’s faces.

“I love you,” she ground out.

“I know!” He replied before kissing her.

“Oh, my!” Threepio exclaimed. He had not seen this coming. He looked at the astromech droid who just spun his head in a manner that said “ _I told you so._ ”

“Leia, I don’t want to get a divorce,” Han sighed.

“Neither do I,” Leia agreed. “But we do need to go to counseling if we’re going to make this work.”

Han nodded, “Alright.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Well, I guess we don’t need your services after all,” he said to the droids as they walked out of the room.

“I’ve calculated a 99 percent chance of failure,” Threepio commented.

Artoo let out a series of beeps that meant. _“What the fuck are we supposed to do about it? It’s their lives. Want to go to the droid spa down the street?”_

Threepio nodded. “It might be nice to relax a little after this.”


	35. Day 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I didn’t know my ex moved so you find me curled up on the floor in front of your apartment door
> 
> Poe and Ben Solo Friendship

Poe was waiting impatiently for the pizza he had ordered. It should’ve been here by now. He was about to call and complain when the delivery driver, who also happened to be a good friend of his, rang him.

“Finn, what’s taking so long?” Poe asked as he picked up.

“Um, yeah, mate, there’s a man in front of your door. I’m watching him from the elevator, but he hasn’t… moved away,” Finn replied.

“What do you mean there’s a man?” Poe asked, going to open his front door. Sure enough, the movement startled the man and caused him to fall back into his apartment, seeming as he had been leaning against his front door.

“Where’s Rey?” the man asked.

“Who… who the heck is Rey?” Poe asked him. “Why are you in front of my apartment?”

Finn made his way down the hall and handed Poe his pizza along with a _good-luck-dealing-with-crazy_ look _._

Poe shot him a look asking him to stay, but Finn just shook his head and left. He had other things to do.

Poe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I don’t know who Rey is, but what are you even doing here?”

The man sighed. “I just… I wanted to ask her to take me back.”

“Oh, so she’s your ex? Listen, buddy, girls don’t usually go for guys who just wallow in self-pity on the doorstep,” he leaned forward to smell the alcohol on the man’s breath and added, “Especially if they’ve been drinking.”

“Listen. I just… I really screwed up, and I know that now,” he murmured. “I was hoping to win her back.”

“This isn’t the way to do it,” Poe replied. He sighed, looking at the man. He really should just kick him out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “What’s your name?”

“Ben.”

“Well, Ben, let’s get some pizza in you to sop up that alcohol. Then, tell me all about Rey and your plans to get her to take you back,” Poe replied, closing his front door. He plopped the pizza box on the counter and took out some plates. He felt like he was going to be in for a long night.


	36. Day 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I hire your matchmaking services but all the people you set me up with are horrible and I’m demanding a refund and you’re asking me for one more chance??? what are you going to do? be my date?
> 
> OBIDALA

“Watch the shop, you will, while I go into town for a few days,” Yoda said to Obi-Wan as he hobbled off his chair to put his coat on.

“Yenta Yoda, I can’t possibly run the shop while you’re gone,” Obi-Wan replied. “I can’t be a matchmaker. I’m just your custodian!”

“My apprentice, you are now,” Yoda chortled. “Learn through doing you shall.”

“Yenta Yoda!” Obi-Wan called out as Yoda made his way towards the door. 

“Fine, you will do!” Yoda called back.

Obi-Wan heard the bell on the door rattled as he left. 

Yoda snickered all the way to town, knowing exactly who was next on his list of people to make a match for. Sure, Obi-Wan might mess it up a little bit at first, but Obi-wan would make sure the right match was made. Yoda knew it.

Obi-Wan rested his head against Yoda’s desk and sighed. He heard the bell ring again and perked up. “I’m so glad you decided to reconsider,” he started to say, but then he realized that Yoda hadn’t come back. Instead, it was a beautiful brown-haired woman. She came to a halt in front of Obi-Wan.

“You don’t _look_ like Yenta Yoda,” she said with a tilt of her head.

Well, he definitely wasn’t Yenta Yoda, but he didn’t want her to leave. He had to think fast.

“Oh, no, I am not Yenta Yoda, but I’m his apprentice,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I wasn’t aware that Yentas took on apprentices,” the woman commented as she sat in the seat on the other side of the desk reserved for clients.

“Well, when you’re as sought after as Yenta Yoda, having extra hands is nice. Now, your name, miss?”

“Padmé Amidala,” she replied.

Obi-Wan sorted through the files on Master Yoda’s desk, pulling up hers. He scanned through it. Her credentials were impressive. Perhaps he should try to find someone in the same profession as her. “Yes, well, I shall send you on a date with Rush Clovis, tomorrow night at five. Does that suit you?”

“That works for me,” she nodded, taking down the information before leaving.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, swelling with pride. He actually did it. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this!

_He was bad at this._

Padmé came back after her date. 

“That was the absolute _worst_ date I have ever been on. I demand to speak to Yenta Yoda,” Padmé huffed as she walked in.

“Now, now, let’s not be too hasty, darling. Let’s just try someone else!” He scanned through the files of potential matches on his desk. If someone from the same profession as her didn’t work, then perhaps someone from the same hometown? Yes, that would give them a lot to talk about. “ _Aha_! Here. Try Palo,” he smiled.

Padmé sighed. “Alright. Set up another date.”

That one was also a hot dumpster fire.

“You are the _worst_ matchmaker ever!” She exclaimed as she slammed into the office.

Obi-Wan groaned. Was she sure that she wasn’t just the worst match ever? No, he shook that thought out of his head. He was just frustrated. This woman was so frustrating. She was basically the perfect woman. Why was it so hard to find her a suitable match? “Here. Third time’s the charm, right? Let’s try… Anakin Skywalker?”

“Why is that a question? Do you think he’ll be a good match or not?” Padmé replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled nervously, to be honest he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t tell her that or she’d lead. He didn’t want that. “Of course! Why would I suggest him if I didn’t think that?”

Padmé rubbed her temples. “ _Fine_. Set up the date.”

That, too, was a disaster.

“Listen, I just want a refund,” Padmé sighed the next time she came in. She was no longer angry or frustrated. She was just tired. “This clearly isn’t working.”

Obi-Wan panicked. He couldn’t let Yenta Yoda lose a client. That would be terrible for business. “Please, Padmé, just give me one more chance. I’m sure your match is out there.”

“Obi-Wan, I have gone on three dates. If the third time wasn’t the charm, then maybe I just wasn’t meant for this. I’m sure the spinster life will suit me,” she smiled, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Besides, who’s going to go out with me, _you_? You’ve already gone through most of the men in the village that fit the parameters.”

“You know what, I will go out with you,” Obi-Wan shot back.

Padmé sputtered. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? A single matchmaker who can’t match himself has no business matching other people. Perhaps if I had a match, I’d be better at this.”

“And you think _I’m_ your match?” she asked incredulously.

“Padmé, you’re beautiful, you’re smart, and you’re kind. I think… that sometimes the best person for us could be right under our noses,” he smiled. “I’m surprised I hadn’t thought of it before, honestly.”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “You’re serious about this.”

“Of course I am,” he murmured, taking her hand. “I take my job very seriously. _Please_. Let me do this.”

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. She smiled. “Alright. But, if this isn’t the best date of my life-”

“Oh, it will be,” he interjected as he took her arm in his and walked out the shop. He turned the open sign to closed and locked up.

From the tea shop across the way, Yenta Yoda watched this exchange. _Oh, he was good._


	37. Day 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you call the cops on me because you think I’m breaking into your neighbour’s house, but I just moved in and like an idiot, locked myself out, and you won’t listen to me
> 
> Anakin and Ahsoka Friendship

Ahsoka was eating her apple on her front porch when she witnessed something odd happening across the street. There was a man breaking into the house. She squinted a bit, trying to see if she was wrong. But, no, his hand was in the mail slot. He was definitely trying to break in. She couldn’t just witness a crime and not do anything. She pulled out her cell phone and put in a call to the police as she crossed the street towards him.

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ll have you know that I just called the cops and they’ll be here any minute to arrest you for breaking and…” she trailed off as she noticed the man’s arm was stuck in the mail slot, “ _attempting_ to enter.”

“I’m _not_ breaking in. This is my home,” the man insisted.

“Sure, if it’s your home then why are you breaking in?” she countered.

“I locked myself out! I still haven’t put the new house key on my key ring. I know, it sounds stupid, but its the truth,” the man sighed. “If you don’t believe me, here’s my mail. It has my address and my name on it, Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin sighed, passing her the envelope he was going to send out when he realized he forgot his keys.

Ahsoka looked down at it. “Well… this is awkward.”

“You think, kid? What’s your name anyway?”

“Ahsoka. I live across the street.”

“Well. At least I know I have honest neighbors,” Anakin smiled.

Ahsoka sat down next to him on the porch while waiting for the cops to arrive to help the man get his arm out of the mail slot. “Yeah, I guess you do.”


	38. Day 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m crying in the dog park because I recently lost my dog and I overhear you tell your dog to stay away from the ‘crazy’ person and we meet again at the shelter you run weeks later
> 
> Rey and Poe

Poe was heartbroken over the loss of his dog, Beebee. He knew it wasn’t the dog sitter’s fault that he got out, and that he should’ve fixed the loose board in the fence, but that did nothing to help with the fact that his dog had run away. He missed him so much. Walks just weren’t the same without his little corgi at his feet. Even though his dog was gone, he still always ended up at the dog park on these walks, as if he were on autopilot. Although, seeing the other dogs with their owners didn’t exactly help him. Instead, it just made him even more sad. He didn’t cry often, because he knew he was an ugly crier and Poe Dameron wanted to be anything but ugly, but here he was sobbing his eyes out.

“No, Artoo, stay here,” a girl said to her dog, trying to rein him in. “Stay away from the crazy man.”

She eventually gave up and picked up her dog. “We don’t go near the crazy people who cry in dog parks,” she said in a little sing-song voice like she were talking to a child.

Poe looked up at her and wiped at his eyes. _Was_ he being crazy? _Was_ it weird to cry in a dog park? If it was, he didn’t care. He just wanted Beebee back. He swiped at his eyes before getting up and leaving.

Weeks passed, and he started to go into the dog park less and less. He kept seeing that same woman playing with her dog, and he didn’t want to get called crazy again, so instead he just would watch the dogs running around by the gate before going home.

Eventually, he got a call from the local shelter one day.

“Hello, are you Poe Dameron?” a woman asked on the other end.

Poe didn’t know why, but her voice sounded familiar. “Yes, I am. Can I ask what this is about?”

“We found your dog-”

“I’ll be right there!” Poe replied before quickly hanging up. He grabbed his leash from the hook by the door and sprinted to the local shelter.

When he got there, he burst through the door, causing the woman waiting at the front desk to jump.

“Crazy sad dog park man?” the woman asked, hiding a dog behind the desk.

“My name is Poe Dameron. I’m here for my dog,” Poe replied intensely.

He heard a familiar dog bark coming from behind the desk.

“Beebee!” He exclaimed as the dog came running over to him. Poe got on his knees to reunite with his dog. 

The woman’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_ , you were crying because you lost your dog.”

“Of course! Did you think I just go to dog parks to cry?” Poe asked.

She shrugged. “People are weird.”

“What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

“Well, Rey, thank you for reuniting me with Beebee. Maybe our dogs could have a playdate sometime?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she smiled, bending down to scratch behind Beebee’s ear.


	39. Day 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m crying in a public bathroom and you try to comfort me 
> 
> Ahsoka and Anakin Friendship

Ahsoka couldn’t believe the nerve of that boy. He knew how she felt and he still decided to just twist the knife a little bit more. After her angry outburst, she excused herself to the restroom before she cried. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

Anakin was walking out of the men’s bathroom when he heard sobbing coming from the women’s restroom. 

“That’s never good,” he sighed, pushing the door to the women’s bathroom open slightly. He rapped his knuckles on the door. “Everything okay in there?”

“Everything’s fine,” a girl sniffed.

“Doesn’t sound like it’s fine,” Anakin shot back. “I’m coming in.”

“But, its the women’s bathroom!” Ahsoka protested, but it was too late. The man had walked in. 

Anakin sighed, finding the teenage girl sitting on the sink and wiping the tears from her face. “Is there a reason you’re crying in the bathroom?”

“I just…” Ahsoka sighed, “Boys are dumb.”

Anakin chuckled. 

“Yeah, little one, boys _are_ dumb. That doesn’t mean they deserve your tears though.” Anakin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

He went into one of the stalls to get a wad of toilet paper and handed it to her. “Here, blow your nose, compose yourself, and then go out there and tell that idiot that you’re too good for him.”

Ahsoka gave him a lopsided smile. “Who _are_ you, my big brother?”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he said with a playful bow, “At your service. And you?”

“Ahsoka,” she replied before blowing her nose.

At that moment, another woman came into the room. Her eyes widened on the scene.

“Excuse me, this is the _women’s_ bathroom,” the newcomer said pointedly.

“I was just-” Anakin started to say.

“Leaving? I think so,” the woman replied before coming over and wrapping an arm around Ahsoka. She dropped her voice. “Is this man bothering you? Blink twice for yes and I’ll kick him in the shins while you run.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “N-no, that’s not… He actually was helping. He heard me crying and came to check on me.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Do you know him?”

“Before he barged in here? No, but he’s harmless,” Ahsoka responded.

The woman nodded. “Well, you run along.”

Ahsoka nodded and popped off the sink before leaving. The woman smiled after her, but after the door closed, she rounded on Anakin.

“What kind of creep walks into the women’s restroom?” she asked, poking him hard in the chest.

“Listen, Lady, I wasn’t trying anything weird. I heard someone crying and I wanted to make sure they were okay,” he replied, holding his hands up placatingly. 

The woman took a deep breath and the deflated. “Fine. But, don’t make this a habit. If I find you in any more women’s bathrooms…. I will deck you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” he chuckled. “At least tell me the name of the bathroom vigilante so I can put a name to the face I’ll see in my dreams.”

“Padmé,” she replied. “And, yes, I suppose it would make sense for you to see me in your nightmares.”

Anakin chuckled as he moved to leave through the door. “I never said they’d be _bad_ dreams.”

Padme’s jaw dropped as the door closed behind him.


	40. Day 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re famous and you want to hide out in my bookstore which is fine except the stupid paparazzi won’t leave and now there’s a photo of us in the tabloids and they’re printing misinformation and why the fuck won’t you clear this up on your twitter account.
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan sighed as he restocked his shelves. His hand gently stroked the cover of the book in his hand. It was a romance book. It was the latest book by one of his favorite authors. He took a hesitant look around the store. It was empty. Normally, that would’ve made him sad since it meant people weren’t trying to find a new story to read. But, right now? Right now he was going to take this book into the back and devour it… after he finished stocking the shelf. He tucked the book into the pocket of his apron. Swiftly, he arranged his books in the way that made him aesthetically happy and took a step back. 

“Kenobi, you’ve really outdone yourself,” he smirked.

He bent down to pick up the empty box. Obi-Wan broke it down and dropped it by the trash. Then, he went to one of the comfy chairs he had set up around the shop and flopped into it with a groan. He wore a mischievous grin on his face as he fished the book out of his pocket. Reverently, he opened it and began to read.

He had just gotten to the end of chapter one when the bell to his shop jingled as someone entered. He heard footsteps running through the shop.

“Hello?” he called out, closing the the book and placing it on the arm of the chair.

“Hello?” a woman called back.

Obi-Wan got up to follow the voice, eventually running right into the owner.

“Oh, sorry, darling,” Obi-Wan apologized, using his arms to steady her. “What can I help you with? I have a little bit of every genre-”

“Oh, no, I’m not here for books,” the woman corrected.

His brow furrowed and he deflated a bit. “O-oh. What did you need, then?”

“A place to hide from the photographers,” the woman breathed, moving them out of the aisle and behind a bookshelf.

“Ph-photographers? Why are you hiding from photographers?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion. 

Now it was the woman’s turn to be confused. “You don’t know who I am?”

“I’m sorry, darling, should I?”

She laughed. “You don’t know who your governor is?”

“G-governor Amidala?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Ah, so you don’t live under a rock,” she teased. “I’m working on a new bill and the paparazzi have been hounding me. Can I hide in here?”

“Of course. On one condition, though,” he replied.

She raised a brow at him. “And what is that?”

“That you read a book while you wait,” he smiled.

She shook her head as she laughed. “Alright, Mr…?”

“Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he smiled, stepping into the aisle to give her a bow.

“Mr. Kenobi, I thank you for your service,” she smiled. “Do you have any recommendations?”

He thought for a moment, stroking his beard before retrieving another copy of the book he was reading. He handed it to her with a flourish. 

“Oh, you’ve got an eyelash on your face,” Padmé murmured as she stepped forward, reaching up to wipe it from his face. She held it out in front of him. “Make a wish.”

He closed his eyes and made a wish before blowing it away. He led her over to the comfy chairs in the corner, pushing two of them together so that they could be nearby to read. They spent the afternoon gasping at plot twists and discussing how things could have been different with proper communication. Every once in a while, Obi-Wan would look off to the side to see if the paparazzi were still there. Eventually, they gave up as his business day was coming to an end. However, in order to make sure the Governor wasn’t mobbed, he led her out the back. 

“What about the book?” Padmé asked. “I haven’t finished yet.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Finish it and come back so we can discuss, Governor Amidala.”

“Please,” she smiled, “Just call me Padmé.”

“Alright, Governor,” he replied reflexively, watching her leave. As the door closed he quietly said, “Padmé.”

Obi-Wan packed up and went home for the day, not thinking any more of the encounter.

When he made his way back to his shop the next morning, he found it surrounded by photographers and journalists asking him about his relationship with the governor.

“I don’t have a relationship with the Governor!” he kept repeating as he pushed his way through the crowds. 

“Then how do you explain this photo?” one of the journalists asked, thrusting forward the latest edition of the news. On the front cover was a picture of Padmé cupping his cheek. He groaned, they must have taken the shot when she cleaned the eyelash off his face.

“That proves nothing,” he sighed as he opened the door to his shop. He pushed his way through and closed the door behind him. He had to get these people to leave.

After a quick google search on the desktop in his office, he found the number to the governors office and gave it a ring.

“Governor Amidala’s office, how may I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I was wondering if I could speak to Padmé,” he replied.

“The Governor is a little-” they broke off, hearing someone in the background, “Just a moment. I’ll patch you through.”

Obi-Wan waited a moment as he was transferred.

“Hello?” Padmé said on the phone.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Thank goodness. The paparazzi won’t leave my shop alone. They have it in their heads that we’re… well, an _item_ , and they won’t leave. Perhaps you could send out a quick tweet on social media and dispel these rumors?”

“Mmm, I don’t think I will,” Padmé replied.

“Why ever not?”

“Mr. Kenobi, let me know how business is in a week,” was all she said before hanging up.

Obi-Wan sputtered momentarily, but then the bell jingled and he had a customer to attend to.

A week passed and the days were the same, paparazzi hounding him out front, and then making a bunch of sales during the day. He called Padmé.

“Mr. Kenobi, how has business been?” she asked, but he could hear the smile in her tone.

“Booming, but I’m sure you know that. You don’t have to keep up this ruse for my sake, Governor,” he said softly. 

“Who says I want it to be a ruse?” she murmured.

“Padmé, what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying… that if you’re free tonight to discuss this book with me, I’d like that. And… should you wish to maybe re-enact the scene on page 254, I wouldn’t be opposed,” she replied.

“I’d like that too,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Great. I’ll stop by later,” she replied before hanging up.

Obi-Wan smiled, but thought about what she said. He picked up the book and turned to page 254 and blushed. He was in for one heck of a night.


	41. Day 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i was driving too closely to you trying to read your bumper stickers and crashed into you when you braked too hard”
> 
> Padawan!Obi-Wan and Mace Windu Friendship

Obi-Wan squinted. There was a car up ahead with so many bumper stickers on it that it looked like they were holding the car together. He _needed_ to get a closer look. Obi-Wan understood the appeal of bumper stickers, but the amount that this car had was just excessive. He swiftly maneuvered his car so that he was behind it. 

The bumper stickers on the man’s car were a mix of pop culture references and political movements. Obi-Wan was so engrossed in deciphering one bumper sticker that was mostly just a bunch of symbols when the car in front of him hit the breaks at the red light. He barely had time to hit his own breaks before slamming into the back of this man’s car.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Obi-Wan said in panic. He had never gotten into an accident before. Now his insurance was going to go up, and he’d have to deal with whoever the person in the other car was. They both pulled over onto the side of the road. 

“Insurance,” he mumbled to himself.” I need my car insurance.” 

His hands shook as he fumbled with the glovebox, trying to remind himself of everything Qui-Gon had told him to do when he taught him to drive. Panic set in as he saw the other man get out of the car. The other man did _not_ look happy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The man asked as he slammed his car door shut.

Obi-Wan scrambled to get out of the car. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry isn’t going to fix my car!” The man exclaimed.

Obi-Wan gave him his insurance. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Do you not know how to drive? Were you on your phone?”

“N-no, sir, I was not on my phone,” he stammered.

“Then what happened?” the man, Mace Windu by the information on his insurance, demanded.

Obi-Wan blushed, looking down at the concrete beneath his feet. “I was reading your bumper stickers.”

“My _what_?”

“The bumper stickers on your car. There’s so many of them. I wanted to see what they said. I was reading them when you braked and I didn’t have enough time or space to stop,” he explained.

Mace looked at him. “Boy, that is the stupidest reason to get into an accident.”

“I know, Sir,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Mace sighed. “Look. You have car insurance, I have car insurance. You car is in worse shape than mine. What’s your name, kid?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he replied. 

“Well, Obi-Wan, I want you to promise that you’ll never let curiosity about something as _trivial_ as bumper stickers keep you from driving safely.”

“I-I promise, Sir,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. “But, if I may… what does that bumper sticker stand for?” He pointed at the one he had been trying to decipher.

Mace smirked. “That’s for me to know and you to figure out some day.”


	42. Day 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:your potential future-father-in-law has hired my P.I. office to uncover any dirt on you, but you catch onto me following you and demand to know what I want and who hired me 
> 
> Han Solo Meets Reader

Anakin made his way into the office to speak to those in charge. There were two droids, a blue astromech, and a golden protocol droid. “Is this the right place for the private investigators?”

The blue droid whistled.

“Artoo! You cannot just insult customers!” The golden droid admonished.

Artoo let out a series of beeps..

“Please excuse my counterpart, Sir,” The golden droid said. “I am C-3P0, human-cyborg relations. We run this agency. How may we be of service?”

“My name is Anakin Skywalker. My daughter, Leia, is marrying this man, Han Solo,” Anakin replied, throwing Han Solo’s photo onto the desk. “I don’t think he’s any good for her. I want information that could sway her to change her mind.”

Artoo whistled in agreement.

“We will send our best investigator,” Threepio reaffirmed.

Anakin nodded and left.

You watched him leave before Artoo called you into the office and gave you your new assignment.

That was how you found yourself in this predicament. 

You were hanging off the side of a fire escape, watching your target walk down the street after leaving the cantina he’d been at for over an hour. When Han Solo passed by the building, you slid down the ladder and popped onto the ground. You peaked out from the alleyway and around the building at his retreating form. It was go time. 

You crept along hiding behind trees and buildings as he made his way along. Then, a group of people walked in front of you, obscuring your view.

“Kriff!” You groaned. 

As you walked by another alley, you felt a hand grab you. In a flash, you were pinned against the wall by your target.

“Alright, doll face, you’ve got two minutes to tell me why you’re following me and why I should let you go,” Han growled.

“I wasn’t following you,” you lied.

“You weren’t subtle,” he shot back.

You sighed. “I’m a PI. My agency was hired to find dirt on you.”

“By who?” 

“I’m not allowed to disclose that kind of information.”

“Well, you’re going to,” he insisted, pushing you further into the wall and grabbing the camera around your neck. “Or I’ll break this!”

“Okay, okay! Just… don’t break my camera. It’s not insured,” you sighed. “Your future father-in-law hired us.”

“Anakin Skywalker sent you?” He asked in surprise. His grip on you relaxed as he stepped back in shock. You used the opportunity to shrug him off. He sighed, running a hand over his face, shaking his head. “I knew he didn’t like me, but I didn’t expect this.”

“Maybe you just have to show him you’re worthy?” you asked.

“I don’t have to prove _anything_ to him,” Han shot back, pointing a finger at you. “My marriage with his daughter is between me and her, no one else.”

You held up your hands placatingly. “Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion.”

“So what dirt did you find on me anyway?” He asked, boxing you in again.

“Honestly? You have too much free time and spend it in Cantinas. That’s it,” you sighed.

“You’re bad at your job,” he laughed.

“I am not!”

“I caught onto you following me after you jumped off the fire escape,” he deadpanned.

You blushed. Normally you were a researcher. You were a little rusty on fieldwork.

“What happens if you find nothing on me?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I get paid either way. I can’t fabricate dirt. My job is to find the truth, whatever that may be.”

He nodded. “Whatever he’s paying you, I’ll pay you double.”

Your eyes widened. “ _Double_? For what?”

“Taking pictures that paint me in a good light,” he smiled. “I’m not the poster boy for goodness, but I’m not a crook either.”

Hesitantly, you tapped your chin, contemplating his offer. The money _would_ be nice…. but you had _integrity_.

“No. You can’t pay me to do that,” you replied.

He visibly deflated.

“But.” You said pointedly.

“But?” he smirked.

“If you happen to be doing good things while I happen to take pictures in the normal line of my job…” you trailed off, winking.

“Do you have a card?” he chuckled.

“You have use for a PI?” You asked taking out the card.

“Not right now, but if I do in the future, I’ll know who to call,” he said, taking it from you. He tipped an invisible hat to you and left, leaving you feeling bewildered.

What the kriff just happened?


	43. Day 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I watch you win an eating contest and then throw up five minutes later, so I’m not sure how you have the guts to ask me out right now
> 
> ANIDALA

Padmé made her way around the county fair. She’d always thought they were so interesting. Having grown up in a slightly sheltered life, she hadn’t been able to go to these kinds of things, but she always wanted to. She walked with Sabé through the various booths, stopping when she saw a small crowd forming in front of a platform.

“What do you think that’s for?” she asked her friend.

“I don’t know,” Sabé replied. “Perhaps we should go check it out.”

Padmé nodded, curiosity getting the better of her. She nudged her way through to the front of the crowd, finding a table spread across the platform covered in pie. A group of people were seated at the table with numerous pies in front of them.

“Alright, folks! It’s time for the annual Tatooine County Fair Pie Eating Contest!” an announcer proclaimed.

Padmé’s eyes widened. They were going to eat all those pies? That was madness.

“Go!” the announcer yelled, blowing an air horn.

Padmé watched in disgusted fascination as one by one the pies started to disappear. She could never eat that much pie. That was madness, yet she couldn’t look away.

“We have a winner!” the announcer called out, holding up a man’s arm.

He had pie all over his face, but he was the last one standing. 

“What’s your name, son?” the man asked the winner.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he beamed. In the crowd, his eyes locked onto Padmé’s and he winked.

“Well, folks! That’s all for now. Come back later for the Watermelon seed spitting contest. Let’s hear it one more time for Anakin Skywalker!” the announced proclaimed. The crowd went wild one more time before starting to disperse. Padmé checked her phone to see what time it was. She’d have to get back home soon.

“Well, that was disgusting,” Sabé murmured as she came to a stop next to Padmé.

“I didn’t realize eating was a competitive sport,” Padmé smirked. She moved to walk away when she heard a horrible retching sound. When she turned towards it, she saw the winner, Anakin Skywalker, vomiting all the pie he had just consumed.

“Gross. I would not want to get reacquainted with pie like that,” Sabé said, making a face.

Padmé chuckled, pulling out a stick of gum from her purse. She gently walked over to the man and offered it to him. “Here, you might want this.”

“Thanks,” he said shakily, reaching out to take the gum from her. “Beautiful _and_ kind. Are you an angel?”

Padmé laughed. “Definitely not.”

“Perhaps… we could get dinner and I can convince you otherwise?” he asked.

“I just watched you win an eating contest, and then subsequently throw up the contents of your stomach. How you have the guts to ask me out or even think about food right now honestly is a shock,” Padmé laughed, shaking her head.

“At least tell me your name?” he asked hopefully.

“Padmé,” she replied.

“Well, Padmé, have you ever been on a ferris wheel?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“I think we have to fix that. Now, if you’ll just come with me…” he smirked as he offered her his arm.

She rolled her eyes, but let him lead her away. If she was going to go to a fair, she might as well enjoy all it had to offer… and maybe more.


	44. Day 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m a demon, you’re a witch, we’re enemies but when I show up to kill you, you’re crying and I really don’t know what to do + obidala? But instead of witch and demon, can you do pirate!obi wan and mermaid!padme?

Obi-Wan smirked. He’d been hunting this mermaid for a while. She’d been taunting him, tempting sailors to jump left and right until he was left with a skeleton crew. He saw the familiar flash of pink and yellow that was her tail as it disappeared into the nearby lagoon. He’d have her now. He dashed to the rowboat, and lowered it. He rowed himself out towards the lagoon, the only sound was that of the waterfall… and as he got closer, sobbing. He had his harpoon raised to strike, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He sighed, lowering it back down to the boat, letting it clatter against the bottom of the boat. “Why are you crying, lass?”

She flinched, hearing the sound of the harpoon drop.

“Finish me,” she begged.

“I can’t,” he sighed. “Tell me why you’re crying.”

“My sister died,” she sobbed.

“Oh, lass, losing family is always hard,” he murmured. He was close enough now to the rock that she sat on to hop out with her. 

“Why do you care? You were going to kill me anyway,” she sniffed.

“Lass, I was here to kill a mermaid, but right now all I see is a beautiful, sad woman who needs comforting,” Captain Kenobi murmured, hooking a finger under her chin.

She looked up at him through her lashes, “How can I trust that?”

“I promise I won’t hurt you, as long as you promise to leave me and my crew alone,” Obi-Wan told her, wrapping a consoling arm around her.

She nodded, leaning into his touch. “I suppose I owe you for sparing my life anyway.”

“Lass, what’s your name?” 

“Padmé,” she replied. “You’re Captain Kenobi. You’ve become a bit of a legend around here.”

“All good things, I hope,” he smirked.

She nudged him with her shoulder, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. “Thank you, Captain.”

“For what?” he asked in confusion.

“Not going through with it… and asking me what was wrong. Most sailors would have taken the shot.”

“I’m not most sailors,” he said pointedly.

“No, it seems that you are not,” she said with a small smile. “You should get back to your crew. What will you tell them?”

“The truth,” he winked.

“And what exactly is that?” she grinned playfully.

“That we’ve called a truce with the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” he smiled.

She gave him a toothy grin as she blushed. “I feel like you’re going to be trouble, Captain Kenobi.”

“Well, Lass, guess you’ll have to find out,” he grinned as he got back into his rowboat. 

“Will I see you again?” she asked.

“Lass, just try to get rid of me now,” he challenged with a chuckle as he started to row away.

Padmé flicked her tail in the water and splashed him. “Until we meet again.”

He tipped his hat at her. “Likewise, lass.”


	45. Day 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re my best friend’s sibling/ my siblings best friend and we’ve never gotten along, so of course it had to be you to find me stuck outside my house naked even though we haven’t seen each other in over two years.
> 
> Han and Leia

Han smirked as he escorted the girl from his one-night stand out the door. He was wrapped in his bedsheet as he kissed her in the hall. He let go of the door to wave goodbye to her, and promptly heard it shut behind him.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. This is why he needed to hide a spare key under the welcome mat… after he bought a welcome mat. He wracked his brain trying to figure out the best way to get inside and remembered that he had left the window open. He’d just kick in the screen and crawl right back in. The only problem was that he’d have to venture outside in his sheet and hope to the Maker that no one saw him. He scanned the hall to make sure it was empty before beginning to venture outside. As he got around the corner, he bumped right into a woman getting out of her car. The force of the impact made him drop the sheet.

“Nice to see you haven’t changed,” the woman smirked.

He quickly picked up the sheet before turning to get a good look at her.

“ _Leia_? _Of all the people_!” he grumbled in frustration.

“Hey, be glad it wasn’t my brother. He’d never let you live this down,” she teased.

“Oh? Like _you_ will?” he asked. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Moving in. Guess we’ll be neighbors. Do try to keep your clothes on, though. I’d hate to have to make a formal complaint,” she winked snidely, “Although, I guess embracing your sexuality is healthy. I just never thought you’d be an exhibitionist!”

“I’m _not_ , sweetheart!” he shot back. “I got locked out of my apartment.”

“In your bedsheet?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I was walking a friend out.”

“ _Right_. A _friend_ ,” she replied. “I remembered how you were in college. You tried to screw everything that moved.”

“I did not!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I didn’t try to screw _you_ ,” he huffed, continuing his way to the fire escape while she flushed in anger.

“I was too good for you, anyway!” she shot back.

“Princess, the only reason I didn’t try was out of respect for your brother. If I’d tried, you would’ve just been another notch in my bed post,” he said as he reached the first landing. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He _had_ avoided her out of respect for Luke, but she wouldn’t have been just another notch. No, not with the way she got under his skin. Sure, she’d always frustrated him, but a part of him had always wondered _what if_. Especially with all the sexual tension between them. They might’ve hated each other, but they both couldn’t deny they found the other attractive in their own weird way.

“Well, he’s not here now,” she said softly. 

He paused outside his window. “What?”

“I said, ‘he’s not here now!’” she repeated louder.

“Oh? Are you saying you want to slum it, Princess? I though you were _too good_ for me,” he smirked.

“Forget it,” she sighed, turning back to unload her car.

Han sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Let me get dressed and I’ll come help you unpack.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she replied.

“No, but I want to. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t help my best friend’s sister?” he called down before kicking in the screen. He crawled into his house and quickly got dressed before going back to help.

Together, they moved in her things before the truck came with her furniture. They collapsed on her couch after they were done.

“Thank you,” she said, turning her head to look at him.

“No problem, Princess. I can’t say no to a friend in need.”

“ _Are_ we friends, Han?” she asked with a raised brow.

“You know what, Leia? I would like to be,” he said with a small smile as he offered her his hand.

“Fine. But on one condition,” she said, placing her hand in his.  
  
“What?”

“I don’t want to ever find you naked in the hallway again.”


	46. Day 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I organize a petition to get you, the ceo, to live off of my wage for three months and since it’s getting media attention, your PR manager suggests you accept the challenge and you keep coming into my department to ask me how to do things
> 
> OBIDALA

Obi-Wan was tired of watching the CEO walk in every morning in her flashy dresses with her personal assistants trailing after her. He was especially tired as he struggled to pay that month’s rent yet again.

He looked around at his fellow workers and thought up a terrible idea. What if she had to take a walk on the other side? He spoke up, getting his coworkers on board. They were all in the same position that he was. They needed to make them understand that they were not paying them a livable wage in Coruscant. The petition was leaked before Obi-Wan could bring it to the CEO, but he never expected to become a sensation overnight. 

He was giving speeches on the steps of the building about the petition as the CEO was hounded on her way in the next day. He was still out there as she made it to her office. She stood at the window, watching him.

“Versé, this is a _nightmare_ ,” Padmé sighed.

“I know they say any exposure is good exposure, but this is decidedly a PR nightmare,” her head of PR said.

Padmé rubbed her temples as she sighed. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Honestly, boss? I’d do it. I’ve skimmed the petition. It’s just three months and they’re allowing you to pay your rent ahead of time so you don’t lose your apartment. You just…” Versé trailed off as she tried to break it to her gently.

“I just _what_?” Padmé asked.

“You can’t live in your apartment. You have to swap homes with one of the workers for the three months to truly try and live on their salary,” Versé explained.

“So, paying their rent as well as mine? And then living in someone else’s home?” she sighed. This was all too much. However, she couldn’t let her image suffer. “Fine. Who should I swap places with?”

“Perhaps this Obi-Wan Kenobi. He _has_ become the face of it all,” Versé offered. She handed Padmé his personnel file for her to look over. 

Padmé took the file and skimmed as she looked out at the man who was single-handedly ruining her life right now. “Alright,” she sighed. She chucked the file onto her desk and made her way back outside to the growing crowd.

“CEO Amidala! What do you have to say about this?” A reporter called out as Padmé came to a halt next to Kenobi.

“I say that I have never been one to back down from a challenge. I’m not about to stop now. I accept the terms of their proposal,” she held her hand out to Kenobi. “Starting tomorrow, we swap lives.”

Obi-Wan looked at her in interest. He could tell that her prize-winning smile didn’t quite meet her eyes. She _hadn’t_ wanted to do this, he mused. He just backed her into a corner, and this was her biting back. Well, so be it. It would be interesting to say the least. He took her hand and shook it, turning to smile at the cameras as they took the photo that would seal their fate. There was no turning back now.

Padmé spent the rest of the day getting her affairs in order, even talking to the accountants about what expenses she would have to forgo for the next quarter, like dry cleaning, maid services, and eating out. They helped her set up a budget. As they left, she sighed. She was hoping she hadn’t bit off more than she could chew.

She woke the next morning with her suitcases waiting by her front door to move into Kenobi’s apartment. She gave one last wistful look at her home before she left. Instead of taking a town car to work like she usually did, she had to take the subway. It took her forever to maneuver through the turnstile with her luggage. She ended up missing her train and groaned. She sat on her luggage as she waited. This was already off to a _great_ start.

Kenobi kept an eye out for his boss. When she didn’t show up on time, he was worried that she’d decided to back out. He went upstairs to ask his assistant where she was and they told him she’d missed her train trying to get the luggage through the turnstiles. He groaned, rubbing his temples. Had no one ever told her that she could go through the gate? He sighed. Of course not. She had probably never taken the subway before in her life. 

Padmé finally walked into the building an hour later. She’d missed two conference calls and she desperately needed a coffee. 

“Cordé, can you get me a latte from down the street?” she asked as she breezed into her office.

“Miss, you know I can’t. That violates your budget,” her assistant replied.

Padmé sighed. “Of course. Well. What can I do instead?”

“There’s a coffee maker in the break room.”

She nodded, dropping her coat on the rack and parking her luggage next to it. She made her way down to the break room to find the coffee pot was empty. Padmé opened the lid, trying to analyze where everything went. 

“There’s coffee in the top, but why isn’t it in the bottom?” she asked.

Obi-Wan was walking by when he noticed her struggling. He was going to just continue on by, but sighed. It was his fault she was in this mess anyways. He felt responsible for her.

“Need a hand?” he asked as he entered the room.

“I can do this!” she shot back, fidgeting with the coffee maker to make it seem like she knew what she was doing. She fooled no one.

He shook his head at her and came over. “If the grounds are wet then you need to replace them because they’re old.”

Obi-Wan took the piece out and dumped the grinds, explaining everything he did as he went alone. “The coffee is kept up in this cabinet. You fill it to about this line in the filter. Then, you put it back in and make sure it has water. If it doesn’t, just use some tap water to fill it. Next, you press this button and let it run. It takes about five minutes to brew a full pot.”

“Thank you,” Padmé said quietly.

“I know you missed the train. Next time, ask to use the gates when you have luggage,” he replied.

She sighed. “This isn’t as easy as I thought it was going to be. I’ve been… out of touch with this side of things for a while.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“I’m listening.”

“Whenever you find yourself stumpe or struggling, you can call me and I’ll help however I can,” he replied. 

“You’d do that for me?” she asked in awe.

He looked down at the coffee pot. “It’s done. Cream is in the fridge, sugar is in the cupboard above the sink.”

Padmé watched him leave before making her cup of coffee. It didn’t taste terrible.

At the end of the day, she and Obi-Wan swapped keys and addresses before parting ways.

“Call your house when you get to my apartment,” Obi-Wan told her before they left. “I want to make sure you get there safely.”  
  
She kept replaying his words in her head on the train ride to his house. He didn’t need to care about her like that, but he did. It was touching. She unlocked the door to his apartment. It was quaint and clean. Very monochromatic in design. She snooped through his things, opening various cabinets and closets. She smiled as she opened the fridge. With a shake of her head, she called him.

“You went shopping for me?” she asked with a smile.

“I figured I’d give you an idea of what kind of things you could buy on your budget,” he replied. He was glad she couldn’t see him, because he was blushing. “Your apartment is quite nice. I’m sure mine is a horrific downgrade in comparison.”  
  
“Nonsense. It’s cozy. It’s perfect for our little experiment.”

“Is that all this is to you? An experiment to see if you could hack it?” Obi-Wan asked. “Do you even understand the reasons behind it?”

“Of course. You’re trying to prove a point that you need to be paid more,” she replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. She wasn’t wrong, but he hoped she would have more of a good sense to realize that it was more than just that. “Precisely. Well. Goodnight, Ms. Amidala.”

Padmé felt her heart thump at his tone. Had she offended him? “Good night, Mr. Kenobi. Enjoy my mattress.”

She hung up and turned back to the apartment. She was hungry, but she wasn’t quite sure how to use his stove, so she decided to make a sandwich instead. Padmé ate her sad meal before crawling off to sleep.

After a week of sandwiches, she finally got enough courage to ask him how to use the stove. He had laughed at her when she had asked at work, but came home with her nevertheless and taught her how to use it. She made pasta for the first time, and was surprised that it actually came out nicely. While he was there he also showed her how to use the oven.

“Well, there you go,” Obi-Wan replied, going to pick up his jacket.

“Wait. You don’t have to leave. I can’t eat all of this by myself,” she replied.

He hesitated for a moment and came back to share her meal with her. It wasn’t quite how he would have made it, but it was good for a first try.

After two weeks passed, she had run out of food. All she had left was a single egg. She had her budget, but as she walked around the supermarket, she was surprised by how expensive everything she had wanted to buy was. With a sigh, she called him and he came over to help her shop. 

The weeks passed by and they interacted more and more as she learned how to be self-sufficient again. The worst of it had been her experience washing her own clothes… they had shrunk and she needed him to bring over some more so that she had something to wear. She opened the door in a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

“Oh, thank goodness! I don’t know what happened. I followed the instructions on the bottles,” she explained.

“But did you follow the instructions on the clothes?” he asked.

Her eyes widened. “The _clothes_ have instructions?”

“The clothes have instructions,” he chuckled.

She sighed. “Why is everything so hard?”

He smiled softly and hugged her. “You’ll get the hang of it. If you can run a multi-million dollar company, you can run your own life.”

She rested her forehead against his chest. “You’re right.”

As if she suddenly realized the position they were in, she pulled back and cleared her throat. “Well, thank you for bringing me clothes. I apologize for wearing yours.”

“Don’t. They look good on you,” he smirked before leaving. 

Padmé blushed as he left.

The rest of their happy experiment went well, to the point where by the end of it, she didn’t actually need him around. However, she’d make up excuses to ask him over. He caught on fairly quickly to her schemes, though. On the last night of the three months, they sat on the fire escape of Obi-Wan’s apartment, wrapping in one of his blankets.

“Well? What did you learn?” he asked, leaning his head against hers.

“I learned that this really isn’t a livable wage and that I need to increase it,” she replied. “I also learned how to become more self-sufficient. “

“Mhmmmm,” he murmured.

“And… I learned that I might have to fill out some human resource requests,” she murmured.

He looked at her in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“In order to date an employee, I have to report it to HR,” she replied with a small smile.

His eyes widened at her implication. “Me?”

“I mean, if you want to,” she said, recovering, “I know you probably just helped me out of obligation.”

“I mean, yes, _at first_ , but I’d be lying if I said you hadn’t grown on me,” he smirked, pulling her closer to his side.

“I’m glad you challenged me to do this,” she replied, nuzzling into his side.

“You and me both,” he replied.


	47. Day 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wrote my crush a note except I started it with ‘dear you’ and my friend stuck it into the wrong locker and now you think I have a crush on you 
> 
> Han and Leia

Leia slipped her note to Luke. “Remember, put it in Lando’s locker for me.”

Luke nodded. “Of course! I got this.”

Luke casually walked by the lockers in question when Leia walked back to class. He looked at the smudged ink on his palm. “Well, it’s either 504 or 509,” he sighed to himself. Curse his sweaty palms! He noticed the classes were starting to let out and panicked. He picked a locker and stuck it in, hoping it was the right one. He hastily trotted off to join his friend.

“Did you do it?” Leia asked.

“Of course! I told you I had it,” Luke chuckled nervously. He hoped he had it at least.

Leia hugged him. “You’re the best. Now, let’s go get lunch.” She hooked her arm into Luke’s and led them to the cafeteria. She couldn’t deny the slight nerves that were growing in the pit of her stomach. She’d been trying to woo Lando all year. She just hoped that her note had been enough.

They settled into their normal table and ate, discussing their plans for the weekend. What they hadn’t been expecting was for Han Solo to slide in and sit with them.

“Can we help you?” Leia asked.

Han gave her a look, “Well, sweetheart, I thought I might get a bit of a nicer reception considering the note you stuck in my locker.”

“ _Your_ locker?” Leia asked incredulously, turning to look at Luke.

“Oh, look at the time. I have… I just have to go,” Luke chuckled nervously before leaving the two of them alone. He knew Leia would kill him later.

“It’s a nice note, Princess, but I have to admit, I don’t usually date anyone who’s younger than me,” Han replied, “but, for you I’d be willing to make an exception.”

Leia choked on her water. This was _not_ happening. How Luke had managed to put her note in the locker of the one man who was the school’s biggest flirt… oh, she’d never forgive him.

“Listen, Han, that note… it wasn’t meant for _you_. There’s no way I’d date a scruffy looking nerf herder,” she replied.

“What do you mean? Your note fit my description. ‘Your eyes are captivating, especially when they look at me. I know you’re used to stealing hearts, but I’d give you mine for free?” Han replied.

“You _memorized_ it?” Leia asked in shock.

“Of course! It’s not every day I get a love note from the most beautiful girl in school,” he said in earnest.

Leia let out a strangled sound.

“But… if it wasn’t meant for me, I guess you’ll want it back to give to whoever it was intended for,” he sighed, pulling it out of his pocket and placing it on the table. He slid out of his seat and moved to walk away.

Leia stared after him for a moment, contemplating what to do. The note _had_ been for Lando, but she couldn’t deny that Han was handsome. Not to mention, he’d memorized her note. That was sweet. She sighed. 

“Wait,” she called out.

He paused and turned on his heel. “Yes, Princess?”

Leia closed her eyes and let out another sigh. “Do you have any plans for the weekend?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve a pretty busy man. People keep slipping notes in my locker. I might end up with another date before you know it,” he smirked.

“ _Han_ ,” Leia said pointedly. “Do you want to go out with me or not?”

“ _Leia_ ,” he replied. “Your note wasn’t for me. Why do you care if I walk away right now or not?”

“I… I don’t know,” she sighed. “But, I do know that when I slip another note into your locker, I’ll address it with your name and not just ‘Dear You’.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight,” he winked.

Leia shook her head. What had she gotten herself into?


	48. Day 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we’re on the longest flight ever and I’m a bad flier to begin with but you’ve fallen asleep on my shoulder and are snoring SO LOUD 
> 
> Finn x Reader

“Would you like the aisle seat, the middle seat, or the window seat?” the woman at the counter asked.

Finn’s eyes widened. “Well, if I’m in the window seat, then I’d see everything as the plane crashes, but if I’m in the middle then I’d have to constantly crawl over people to leave the row…”

“So the aisle seat?”

“But then people will crawl over _me_!”

The woman’s jaw ticked in annoyance. “I just need to know what seat, Sir.”

“Surprise me!” Finn said in exasperation with himself.

The woman nodded, the smile not meeting her eyes. She’d burn this place to the ground if she could. She handed him his ticket.

“Aw, man, the aisle seat?” he whined, looking at the ticket as he turned to walk away.

He went over to wait in line to board, finally making his way onto the plane. His nerves were through the roof. He’d never flown before, but he’d seen all the plane crashes over his life time. He knew they were few and far between, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. In his eyes, an airplane was just a coffin in the sky.

He wanted to sit in his seat, but the other people in his row weren’t there yet, so he busied himself with his bag in the overhead compartment. He pretended to dig around as a man slipped by and into the window seat. In fact, he was still pretending to search futilely for an object that didn’t exist when you brushed by and settled into the seat in the middle.

“Aha! Headphones,” he exclaimed softly before pulling out the pair that he knew had been tucked into the side pocket of his bag the entire time. He sat down in his seat.

“Hi,” you smiled.

“Hello,” he replied.

“Ever flown before?” you asked to make conversation.

“No, no, this is my first time,” he said with a nervous smile. “Is it that obvious?”

You shrugged, not entirely sure how to respond. You were just trying to make conversation with the people you were going to be next to for the long flight home. After rooting through the purse at your feet, you pulled out the novel you had planned to read. The plane started to take off, and you noticed the man next to you grip the handle on his seat…. and then your hand.

“S-sorry,” he apologized, relinquishing his grip.

You gave him an awkward smile. This was going to be a long flight.

Sometime after reading your novel, you started to fall asleep. It was gradual. Slow eye blinks here, a yawn there… a _nd then you were out_. Your head lolled to the side, settling on your nervous neighbor’s shoulder.

Finn tensed as your head settled on his shoulder. He shot frantic eyes at window seat man, but he was busy looking out the window. Finn was truly on his own. Should he wake you? Would that be rude? You were kind of cute sleeping on his shoulder? But you were a stranger, and _oh_ , you’ve started to snore. _Loudly_. He tried to put his earbuds back in, but your head kept one of them from fitting into his ear. 

He let out a sigh. He could wake you. Maybe he could get you to shift over to window man’s shoulder? No, he wouldn’t wish this upon him. He could already see Window Man’s chiseled jaw tighten the louder you snored. Window Man was not a good candidate. Maybe he could just ride it out?

Oh, no, he couldn’t. Window Man elbowed you awake. 

A prodding elbow in your stomach caused you to jolt, knocking your head against nervous Nelly’s jaw.

“Ouch,” you murmured, rubbing your noggin.

You stretched as well as you could given the space and soon enough, you fell back into the same patterns and a nap claimed you once more. Window Man huffed in disgust.

“For such a pretty thing, she snores like a trucker,” window man shot out.

Finn smirked. He had to agree. “Yeah, but perhaps if we let her sleep, then she’ll wake up and _we_ could sleep in silence.”

Window Man raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you’re right.”

Finn was not right. You slept a majority of the flight. By the time you woke up, you were an hour away from the destination and his ears were ringing, and you had drooled on his shoulder. He stared at you from the corner of his eye as you straightened out now.

“Are you good? Because I don’t think I could handle another one of your naps. I’m tired, I’m claustrophobic, and you’re loud,” he said pointedly.

You had the common sense to look sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not going to dry the drool off his sweatshirt,” Window man said. They had bonded while you were asleep.

Your eyes widened in shock, “I’m _so_ sorry.”

The plane hit some turbulence and his hand instinctively gripped yours again. Except, this time you squeezed back. You’d owed him that much for letting you sleep on him.

“We’re going to die,” Finn said simply.

Window Man snorted.

“We’re not going to die. We’re just starting to land,” you replied soothingly. You patted his hand with your other hand as you started the descent.

“See? It wasn’t that bad,” you told him as you landed.

“You’re right. I survived!”

“You survived,” you chuckled.

“We _all_ did,” Window Man smirked.


	49. Day 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you looked uncomfortable with that person all over you so I went to pretend to be your partner so they’d leave, except they were actually your significant other, and they dump you on the spot.
> 
> Poe x Reader

Poe downed his third whiskey of the night as he watched a you being hung over by a man. He watched you shrink into your seat, further and further as the man made more advances. The other man was clearly drunk and clearly wasn’t respecting your boundaries. Poe let out a huff as he made his way cross the bar to you. 

“Hey, Princess, there ya are. I’ve been looking all over for you,” Poe purred as he wrapped an arm around you.

You stiffened in horror.

“Really? _Him_? Now I know why you didn’t like my advances, you were _cheating_ on me!” The man yelled at you.

“No, I wasn’t! I’ve never seen this man before in my life,” you replied.

“Whatever. We’re _through_ ,” your now ex-boyfriend declared before leaving and stiffing you with the bill.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before turning towards your would-be savior. “ _What the hell_?”

Poe raised his hands placatingly. “Listen, I was just trying to help.”

“By making my boyfriend break up with me?” You asked, rounding on him.

“I didn’t think he was your boyfriend! He was _clearly_ making you uncomfortable,” Poe explained.

“Do you make it a habit to rescue damsels in distress?” You asked, raising a brow at him. 

“I mean, I’ll never leave a woman out to dry if I see her in a situation. My mother raised me better than that, Princess,” he winked.

Your eyes widened. The smug bastard didn’t even feel bad that he’d just wrecked your relationship. To be honest, as much as you didn’t like being dumped, you didn’t feel anything about losing your boyfriend. You’d been trying to work up the courage to break up all night, which is why you were trying to shirk out of his advances. However, you didn’t like the fact that he now thought you were a cheater.

“You could’ve swooped in after he paid the bill,” you sighed, looking at the tab.

Poe casually leaned over and took the bill from you. “I’ll pay. I did this, I’ll fix it.”

“Fix what exactly?” You asked.

“Well, first I’m going to pay your bill, and then I’m going to fix your relationship status, because I broke that, too,” he smirked.

“And how do you expect to do that?” You chuckled.

“Take you out and show you a good time, of course,” He winked, offering you his hand.

You rolled your eyes and took his hand. His attractiveness was not lost on you, and you thought, what’s the worst that could happen?


	50. Day 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m a famous singer and you’re the new techie who just tripped and pulled the plug out of my microphone mid-concert [extra awkward if they lip sync, extra badass if they keep singing and their voice is still on point]
> 
> Anakin x Reader

When there was a job opening in Anakin Skywalker’s tour crew, you were excited. When you got an interview, you almost passed out. When you were hired? It was like the skies opened and the heavens shone down on you.

Now, it was the first concert of the tour since you’d started. You were a bundle of nerves as you watched, clinging to your clipboard, as Anakin Skywalker took the stage. He was so handsome, and his _voice_ … let’s just say it could melt even the coldest of hearts.

You were engrossed as he strutted around the stage while he sang, leather vest wide open and exposing his chest underneath. What you wouldn’t give to run a hand along it…. But, not now. Right now you were being a professional. Right now you were walking along the side of the stage to go check on a gel that had burned out on a light and replace it before it got too hot to do so because you needed that gobo for the second half of the show. Right now you were tripping…. and falling, a cord wrapped around your ankle. Your eyes widened as you realized you didn’t know what the cord went to. It couldn’t be anything _important_ , could it?

A gasp went up from the crowd. Why did it sound like Anakin got softer? He kept singing, though, as your eyes widened in realization. _You’d unplugged his microphone_. Oh, no, this wasn’t good. Your first show and you were going to get fired. You quickly moved to fix the issue, but the damage had been done. His normally flawless concert reputation had been tarnished because of _you_. You tried to slink away unnoticed, but you were getting dirty looks. Everyone knew that rookie had fucked up.

The concert finished and you set about taking down everything to pack up into the trailers to move out when you heard the yelling. Skywalker had rounded on the technical director, Obi-Wan.

“What the hell happened? It was fine at sound check. Why did my sound cut out?” he demanded.

“Someone accidentally pulled the cord when they tripped,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Who did it?” he asked.

“They’re over there,” Obi-Wan replied, thumbing over into your direction. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as they walked over to you.

“You there. Did you never learn how to walk when you were two?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Skywalker. I was trying to fix a light and I wasn’t watching where my feet were…. and _well_ , you know the rest,” you replied apologetically.

“Obi-Wan,” he said, not taking his eyes off you, “I want her nowhere near the show while it’s going-” he pointed a finger at you- “You can set up, and you can strike, but you will not be near it while I perform until you prove you’re more graceful.”

“How the hell am I supposed to prove that without being given the opportunity to do so?” you asked.

“Figure it out, rookie, or you won’t last here,” he replied, turning on his heel.

Obi-Wan sighed, turning to look at you. “He’ll get over it. _Eventually_.”


End file.
